Home
by yesimadramaqueen
Summary: Sequel to "The love boat" Life on Serenity changes quite a bit, they won't leave her alone, and Mal is always getting himself into these situations. It's a gift. COMPLETE
1. Part one Chapter 1

**Part one  
**_Summary:__ Life on Serenity will change quite a bit…  
__Timeline:_ _Two months after the end of "The Love Boat" I suggest that you read that fic before this one. _

********

_Chapter 1-__ News  
__Summary:__ Simon and the blonde have some news…_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Are you gonna help or just sit there?" he asked.

"I am helping!" she argued from her place atop the drier.

"How is that helpin'?"

She picked up the fabric softener and passed to him with a charming little smile.

"Cute. _Real_ cute," he said sarcastically, taking it from her pointedly. "I'm workin' hard and you're just relaxin', shootin' the gorram breeze…"

"It's laundry, not rocket science!" she giggled.

"Well it might as well be for me! It's the same difference to you."

He put the rest of the clothes into the washer and then set the basket of wet clothes on top of it to be transferred.

"I need to use the drier, darlin'. If you could move-"

"No. I'm comfortable."

"Great, now you're not doin' a damn thing _and_ keepin' me from gettin' my chores done! That's it. I'm not workin' with you around no more. It's too distractin'!"

"But you'll miss me," she argued sweetly.

"I never said I wouldn't miss you, I just said that I ain't doin' it."

"Come here."

He walked over so he was standing right in front of her. She was wearing nothing but her little black dancer shorts and his dark blue shirt. Something about seeing her in his shirt made him get all manner of possessive and bothered, in the best possible way.

She put her arms around his neck with a sly smile, leaning in and kissing him ever so gently. He put his hands on her hips and met her lips with force, deepening the kiss. Her nimble legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

His hands slid up her back under his shirt to get to her soft bare skin. She threaded her fingers through his soft hair. She tugged on his shirt, pulling at his suspenders. He returned his hands to her waist and brought her closer until she was flush up against him.

She moved her mouth away from his and leaned her forehead against his, allowing her arms to hang loosely around his neck.

"We can't be late for dinner," she sighed disappointedly.

"Yeah we can. This is my gorram boat," he whispered huskily, lightly kissing her neck.

"No, we can't. News."

"What?"

"There's news. Simon will have news, so will the blonde."

"But dinner ain't for another hour," he complained.

"I have to change and preacher man might need some help with dinner…"

"River!" he whined. "You coulda told me this _before_ you attacked me with them dangerous lips. Some reader you are…"

She shoved him, knowing the comment wasn't malicious. He chuckled softly.

She put her hand on his face, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

He kissed her and then she attempted to get down. He held on.

"Mal-"

"Nope. I'm comfortable."

"Let me go."

"Never."

She grunted and lunged forward. He stumbled back, but held on anyway. He hit the bulkhead with a _thud. _

She managed to wiggle out of his grasp. "See you at dinner, _aiqing_."

"Why do you have to change outta my shirt anyhow? I like how you look in it."

"I have to change for right now. But later…"

She smirked and left him alone to finish the laundry.

"She's gonna kill me…" he muttered. "I swear if she keeps doin' that to me…" he added, desperately trying to push the _"But later…" _out of his mind.

********

He entered the kitchen to find everyone except Kaylee and Simon seated at the table. He took a seat at his usual spot with River on his left. She had changed into one of her cute dresses. Somehow he still preferred her in his shirt…

"Where's little Kaylee 'n the doc at?" he asked.

"I don't wanna think on it," Jayne grunted. He had stumbled onto the pair more times than he cared to recount.

Mal looked at the empty breadbasket with a frown. "No bread?"

River set a piece on his plate. "I saved you some."

He grinned. "Thank you darlin'."

He would have kissed her, but Inara was sitting right there. Whenever they were around her, they made sure to keep their relationship as innocent as possible. She had decided to stay, but they were both very uneasy around each other. River kept telling him that it would fade with time. He wasn't so sure.

He noticed a large cut above Wash's eye. "What's that?"

"This?" he asked as he pointed to it.

"Yeah," Mal nodded.

"Nothing."

"Don't look like nothin'."

Kaylee's screeching followed by the unmistakable sound of combat boots running across the floor caught their attention.

She darted in dragging Simon by the wrist.

"Everyone! We got an announcement!" she cried. Before anyone could ask what it was, she held up her hand. The large diamond ring glistened in the dull lighting of the kitchen.

"We're gettin' _married_!" she added with a shriek.

Inara and River got up and went over to Kaylee's side, squealing and talking a million miles an hour. Mal got up with Shepherd and congratulated Simon.

"It was about time, son," Shepherd said kindly while shaking his hand.

Simon just smiled with a light blush covering his cheeks.

"So you're gonna make an honest woman out of my mei mei?" Mal asked while thumping him hard on the back.

Simon's eyes shifted to River and then back to Mal as if to say, _"You really want to go there?"_

He cleared his throat amending the question quietly with, "Congrats, doc."

"'Nara, you'll stand by me 'n River you'll stand by Simon. Cap'in, will you walk me down the aisle since I doubt my daddy will be able to?"

"Of course!" he beamed. He gave her a half hug and then stood by River.

She turned to Shepherd next. "Simon 'n I wanna know you'd like to be the one to marry us."

"I'd be honored," Shepherd smiled.

"Oh this is just gonna be so shiny!" Kaylee cried. Simon put his arm around her affectionately.

"Good for you two! Looks like we won't be the only married people on the ship," Wash said brightly.

"Congratulations. You owe me ten, husband…" Zoe laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll get you the money later."

Mal leaned down and whispered in River's ear, "What's that about?"

River blushed and looked up at him. "Betting on who would get engaged first. Us or them."

"Ah."

"Yeah, good fer you two…" Jayne added awkwardly.

"Speaking of news, we have some…" Wash grinned.

"I thought we were gonna wait," Zoe muttered.

"Well, everyone's already so happy and congratulating everyone!" he defended.

She sighed announcing, "I'm pregnant."

Kaylee screeched again and hugged them both.

"A baby? Oh Cap'in we're gonna have a baby on the ship!"

Jayne gaped. "A lil' cryin', barfin', screamin'-"

"Thank you Jayne," Zoe snapped.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Inara smiled.

"A baby and a wedding. We'll be quite busy," Shepherd commented. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks Shepherd," Zoe beamed.

"Were you two plannin' it?" Mal asked.

"No," she replied.

"That's how I got this cut. When Simon told me, I fainted and hit my head right on the counter!" Wash exclaimed.

River laughed and hugged Wash. "Congratulations blonde."

Wash looked at Mal with a smirk and their game began.

Ever since Mal and River got together, he and Wash would play the "Who-can-make-the-other-man-more-jealous Game."

Mal walked over to Zoe and hugged her. "I'm happy for you, Zo."

"Thank you, Sir."

Wash scowled and picked River up, swinging her around happily. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

She laughed. "A good one."

He set her down and she kissed him on the cheek. Zoe decided to step in and help Mal out, completely aware of their competition.

"If it's a boy, we should name him after you, Sir."

Wash sputtered for a moment. Mal wandered over to River, taking her hand with a victorious grin.

"When will ya know if it's a lil' Malcolm or not?" Kaylee asked.

Wash made a sound of protest. Zoe ignored him. "Doc says I'm two months along. We won't know until further down the road."

"Speaking of which, I'll be requiring some new equipment…" Simon added.

"Don't worry, we'll work it out. We'll have to take some extra jobs to pay for all this, but we'll take care of it…" Mal replied calmly. The captain side of him was a bit more nervous. River squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Dinner was a joyous affair although after awhile Kaylee's excited rambling did get a mite annoying.

********

Mal was in his bunk getting ready to go to bed. He had just taken his shirt off when he heard his hatch open. He smiled to himself, waiting until the last possible moment to turn around.

He felt her soft hands on his shoulders and he finally turned to face her.

"I see you're in my shirt again."

"I heard that you liked it on me."

"That ain't all true. I like it best on the floor," he wrapped his arms around her with a devilish grin. "I do believe that you've got some makin' up to do for earlier."

"I do…"

He kissed her and got to work unbuttoning his shirt, which happened to be on his girl. It was tossed carelessly aside along with the rest of their clothes as they tumbled onto his bed.

_(Aiqing- love)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-__ Ask me what?  
__Summary:__ Mal has a question for River_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Four months later…**_

__River heard a light tapping at the door. She grinned, already picking up on his presence. She knew it anywhere.

"Go away. Mal can't find out about us," she called with a wicked smirk.

Mal opened the door and stormed in with a frown. "Find out about you 'n who darlin'?"

She giggled. "Just playing mind games with you."

"Not funny."

She laughed harder and put her arms around his waist. "I like messing with you."

"You're an evil person. To think I was gonna come in here all charmin' and romantic-like to ask you somethin'…"

"Ask me what?" she tried to read his mind, but he had learned to think about other things when he wanted to keep a secret.

"Don't be pokin' around in my head. I know you are."

"Ask me what?"

"Nope. I'm not gonna ask now."

"Mal!" she protested.

"No and don't even try the cute little puppy dog eyes. It ain't gonna work."

"You know I'm a duck."

"A duck?" he asked with a grin. He loved the way her mind worked, evil or not.

"They're monogamous. One partner at a time."

"Now would this be a dance partner or…" he dipped her unexpectedly and spun her around.

"I'm sorry I teased you, _aiqing_. You know you're my only one," she giggled as he brought her back to his chest.

He smiled at her handsomely. "Well if that's the case, how'd you like to move outta these passenger dorms and into one of the crews' bunks? I was thinkin' maybehaps mine?"

She kissed him suddenly leaving him breathless from her attack.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he asked when they pulled apart.

She nodded and kissed him hard enough to make him stumble backwards. His legs hit her bed and they both fell down. She slid the door shut with her foot and resumed kissing him.

********

"Husband, have you seen the captain?" Zoe asked Wash perplexedly.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to him and he ain't where he said he'd be."

"Did you check his bunk?"

"I did."

"Did you check River's?"

Zoe smirked amusedly. "No."

"Let the two kids have some fun."

"Seems like that's all they've been doin'. Havin'…_fun_."

"Well, we've had our share of fun. How else did you get this?" he tenderly ran his hand down her baby bump with a goofy grin. "Hello in there…" he called. "It's your daddy."

She smiled warmly. They were going to be _parents_.

********

"You do realize that was probably the last time we'll ever do that in here," Mal commented softly.

"Mhm…" she mumbled as she curled up closer against his side.

He pulled the sheet up over them both, kissing her lightly. They stayed like that for awhile until River spoke.

"Blonde's wife needs to talk to you. Something about a job."

"It can wait. I'm good right here."

"But we need to move my things into your bunk."

"Some of your stuff is already there."

"We still have to move."

He shook his head no and held her tighter. She smirked and kissed him on the neck since it was the closest thing to his mouth her lips could reach.

"We can pick up where we leave off later," she offered.

"I conjure the second you move into my bunk, all my free time is gonna be spent in there with you cuddlin'."

"Never met a man that liked cuddling before."

"I never met a mind reader before neither. There's firsts for everything you know."

She giggled. He loved making her laugh.

"Alright darlin'. We'll get up…" he grumbled reluctantly. "…and dressed…" he added even more reluctantly.

They got up and he collected his things. He put them on the bed and worked on getting his pants on. He turned around and his shirt was gone. "Have you seen my-"

"Wearing it."

He smiled at her. She sat gracefully on her bed in only his gray shirt and his only pair of black pants that just magically appeared. He folded his arms across his bare chest.

"How exactly am I s'pposed to leave without a shirt? I got a captainy image to keep and I don't want Jayne gettin' any ideas."

She grinned, pointing to her nightstand. "Bottom drawer."

He opened it to find another one of his shirts and an extra pair of suspenders. He forgot that he kept an extra outfit in her room just in case he needed it one morning.

"Why didn't you just put this one on then?" he asked while buttoning it.

"This one smells more like you. Besides, gray goes better with black than light blue."

He laughed. She handed him his suspenders. "So what all do you got to take?"

"Just the rest of my clothes and a few things."

She emptied the nightstand, collecting the small wardrobe she had, while he poked around for anything else she might have. He made a mental note to get her more things. Everyone should have something that was their own. Even her clothes were mostly borrowed.

He grinned when he stumbled onto something tucked away in the back of the room.

"Would you look at that," he sighed as he sat down on the bed looking at it. She sat beside him. "I remember this."

She looked down at the portrait she once drew of him. "Sorry I never gave it to you."

"That's okay. It's real good. Why'd you stop drawin' anyhow? You have a knack for it."

She shook her head. "Bad memories. I couldn't…not after…"

He put his arm around her. "Did you like drawin'?"

"Yes. When I was little, I wanted to be another Pablo Picasso or Claude Monet…"

He looked at her blankly.

"A famous artist," she clarified.

"Well, if you love drawin' that much you shouldn't let what they did stop you from doin' it. They don't control you no more. You can do whatever you want. If you wanna draw, draw. Bad memories or not, they're just memories."

She nodded. "I got plenty of bad memories my-own-self, sweetheart…" he added empathetically.

"You don't let them affect you. I'm not strong like you."

"Yeah you are. You're stronger. Difference between us is that I've had time. You've had less and you're already wiser than me. It ain't fair to be completely truthsome."

She smiled. He kissed her on the forehead. "'Sides, there's no need to look back when I get to look forward to you. Come on, we've got to get you settled into _our_ bunk."

She beamed and gave him half of her things, taking the other half in her arms. He held up the portrait of himself. "I'm hangin' this up when we get there."

She looked at him curiously, her eyes demanding an explanation.

"I'm just that pretty."

She laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too, darlin'." He slid the door open awkwardly with his boot and motioned to her to go first with a half bow. She giggled at his ridiculous attempt at chivalry and breezily floated by him.

He followed her up the steps and through the kitchen and down into his bunk. They had all of her things put away neatly within five minutes.

"You've got the least amount of clothes I've ever seen a woman have," he sighed.

"I don't need a lot. I can always borrow your clothes."

"It's amazin' that those pants have stayed on without a belt or nothin'."

"Is that a come on?"

He laughed. "Maybehaps it is…"

They kissed briefly and then she pulled back. "Blonde's wife is looking for you again."

"Okay, okay. I'll go talk to her."

He clambered up the ladder unenthusiastically.

She looked around for just a moment, running her hand across _their_ bed. She smiled and left to get something to drink. She ran into Wash. He was sitting at the table getting a snack before another few hours of piloting.

"Hey there fly girl. Nice outfit. The captain always did look good on you. I mean his clothes…"

She smirked and sat across from him after grabbing a mug of water.

"So what's new?" he asked.

"I've got a bunk now."

"You mean he asked you to move into his bunk?"

"Yes."

"No wonder you're all smiles. Good for you!"

She blushed a bit and instinctively brought her legs to her chest, hugging her legs closely. Something about being in his clothes made her all sorts of calm.

"The bunks are way nicer, trust me. Bigger showers, bigger rooms, better beds and that's real important," he paused and then quickly added, "For sleeping I mean."

Inara had been listening in the corridor for a few moments. Her heart sank, but she held out hope.

River heard this, and looked towards her hiding place.

"Fly girl?"

"Hm?"

"Were you listening?"

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Inara was always like a sister to her. Even though they had been together for six months, she hadn't really talked to her about her new relationship with Mal. She decided that when the time was right, they'd have a heart to heart about Mal. Maybe she could fix the uneasiness. She meant a lot to them both.

River could only hope that their chat wouldn't become an all out catfight over Mal because if it came down to it, she'd take her down without even thinking twice.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-__ Marriage  
__Summary:__ Kaylee goes shopping for a wedding dress. River takes the opportunity to talk to Inara_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Okay!" the lady called excitedly while clapping her hands quickly and loudly to get the attention of the bridal party.

River and Inara looked at her, attempting to keep their disdain for her hidden.

The woman had to be the most annoying human being in all of the 'verse. They had spent three hours at the bridal boutique already looking for the right dresses for the big occasion.

Kaylee emerged from the dressing room in a big frilly whatnot in light pink with gold threads and ribbons. She stood on the pedestal, giving them a little twirl.

"Ain't it shiny?" she asked with a delighted squeal.

"It is," Inara nodded. She and River had already found their dresses. They were stiff uncomfortable things in blue and white.

"You look great," River added, silently hoping this would be the one and they could go home. Every time she tried on a dress, she'd find something wrong with it.

"But don't ya think that I should match you? Pink and blue would kinda clash. I'm gonna go look for a blue one."

She hurried out of the room with the woman shuffling behind her. River sighed and leaned against the wall tiredly.

"This makes me want to avoid marriage," she muttered, mostly to the wall.

"All brides act this way. I've been a part of quite a few weddings and they all act like this. Maybe not to the extent Kaylee is taking it," Inara chuckled fondly.

"I was in a wedding once. Flower girl. I was six. Yellow dress, rose petals…my mother was upset because I refused to wear the shoes."

"They must have been uncomfortable."

"No. I just don't like shoes. Still don't."

Kaylee started to emerge again and then shook her head, returning to the back room to choose a different one.

"Are you ever going to get married?" River asked Inara.

She was slightly taken aback by the question. "It's against Guild law that a Companion be married…"

"Didn't ask about Guild law."

"I'm not sure."

"Marriage involves a lot of risk. Probability states that there is a likelihood of divorce and a slight chance of being widowed. Built on love, which in turn is built on trust. Without trust, the probability of divorce is heightened considerably. Trust is the foundation. Without the foundation, the building crumbles. Only rubble remains and then you have to rebuild…"

Inara processed all of that information and then turned to the younger woman. "So I take it that you don't plan on getting married?"

"I never said that."

"I just assumed-"

"Some things are worth the risk."

She nodded in response. River figured that it was as good as time as any to broach the subject of Mal. Kaylee wasn't about to make up her mind anytime soon.

********

Mal and Jayne were walking along the crowded streets of Persephone. Their contact didn't show. Badger had nothing for them, not that he wanted to deal with the rodent again. Basically, they had no job opportunities, a wedding to pay for, and a baby due in three months. He was getting a mite twitchy.

"I know a guy," Jayne grunted.

"The last guy you knew took our cargo and we were left with nothin' more than a few scrapes and a bullet wound to show for it," Mal reminded him.

"Weren't my arm that was shot."

"Yeah well it was mine and I don't much like people that shoot me."

"One gorram word: Patience."

"She don't count."

"You said you don't hold grudges when it comes to business!"

"Fine, fine. Who is this guy you know?"

"His name is Dylan. He's one for the stealin' and then smugglin' and then resellin' market. He might have somethin'. He's on Fiddler's Green. It ain't too far from here. I can drop him a wave."

Mal let out a long, slow breath. Was he really about to trust anyone Jayne knew?

"Fine. Wave him."

Okay, he was desperate.

Something caught the corner of Mal's eye. It was a little vendor on a cart with a punch of odds and ends. He smiled to himself and made his way to it to pick up what had caught his attention.

"What the hell do you need that for?" Jayne grumbled.

"It ain't for me. It's for River."

"Damn Mal, you got it bad."

"Yeah I do. Excuse me, _ji_?"

"Shi," the vender responded.

"I'll take it."

********

Kaylee shook her head.

"What's wrong with this one?" Inara asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"It's too simple!"

"The last one was too intricate."

"I just want it to be perfect, ya know? It's gotta be perfect!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"As it should be. Come along deary, I think I know the perfect one!" the annoying saleswoman giggled jubilantly.

River's attempt to bring up Mal was interrupted when Kaylee walked in. She decided to try again.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," she began hesitantly.

"What is it, mei mei?"

"It's about Mal."

Although she didn't visibly tense, River felt it.

"What about him?" she did an excellent job sounding nonchalant when they both knew that she was just the opposite.

"Since we…I haven't had the chance to talk to you. You're like a sister to me, and you mean a lot…"

"I feel the same."

River gave her a small but timid smile. "I know that you have a history with him and I don't want that to get to affect our relationship or yours with him. He still cares a lot about you. It hurts him that you're hurting. He loved you once, still does, but not in the same way."

She didn't know if knowing that he was in love with her helped or hurt worse.

"You're my family, River. My history with Mal has nothing to do with my relationship with you. Don't worry ren xiong. Nothing between us has changed."

She took River's hand reassuringly. Her words were sincere, but there was something that flashed in her eyes. River couldn't put her finger on what it was. It wasn't jealousy. She knew that jealousy looked like and felt like. This was something else, a darkness. It was unnerving to see such malevolence in the kind, usually warm, eyes of her friend. What did it mean?

"What do you think?" Kaylee asked, pulling both women back to the task at hand.

It was a white dress with light blue details. Kaylee spun around once in front of the mirrors. It fanned out majestically as she moved. She turned to River and Inara with happy tears in her eyes.

"It's perfect! This is the one! Oh it's so shiny…"

Inara and River rushed to her side to hug her and prattle on about how great everything was going to be.

"Simon is going to love you in this dress," Inara smiled.

"Ya think so?"

River nodded, confirming Inara's statement.

"Well you two are gonna look shiny your-own-selves! Cap'in will be gawkin' at you like a teenager!"

River blushed and caught the shadows creeping into Inara's eyes again.

"What do you think Simon will wear?" Kaylee asked.

"A vest," River smirked. Her brother could be so predictable.

"Should we make Cap'in dress up too? He's just gonna walk me down, but I dunno. Maybehaps we should. He's got that tux still."

"That awful thing?" Inara laughed.

"What? He looks fine in it. It's a mite tight, but it works fer him!"

"I'll ask him," River suggested.

"He'll just say no 'n make a fuss! Simon should take him shoppin' for some fancy clothes while we're still in the Core…"

"I know a few places," Inara offered.

River laughed. The idea of Mal shopping for a suit was comical.

"'Sides, this way he'll have a suit if'n he needs it on a job or for his own special day."

Kaylee winked at River and then returned her gaze to the mirrors. Inara looked over at River quickly and then moved closer to Kaylee, hiding how uncomfortable the thought of Mal getting married to anyone other than her made her feel.

River sighed. Mrs. Malcolm Reynolds did have a nice ring to it. Maybe one day it would be her in the wedding dress with Mal waiting by the preacher man in a ridiculous suit…

_(Ji- how much?_

_Shi- ten_

_Ren xiong- my good friend)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4-__ Ducks  
__Summary:__ "Don't ask." _

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

River climbed down the ladder to their bunk. They had just gotten back after picking out the dresses and getting a few other things for the wedding.

Mal was already there sitting at his desk going over the bills. He smiled when he heard the hatch open and then the clunk her of combat boots being kicked off.

She slid her arms around his shoulders. "Hello _aiqing_."

"Hey there darlin'."

She kissed him on the cheek. He spun around slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Kaylee took forever."

"That sounds like lil' Kaylee."

"Your talk with Zoe's contact?"

He sighed. She picked the story up from his thoughts. "Sorry it didn't work out."

"Me too. I have to trust one of Jayne's contacts."

"You were shot last time."

"Hopefully it'll stay a last time and your doc brother can keep my blood outta his infirmary."

She put her arms around his neck comfortingly. "It'll work out."

"Is that the reader part of you or the girlfriend part of you?"

"Girlfriend."

He remembered what he picked up for her earlier that day. He wasn't sure how she'd react to it.

"I got you somethin' today."

"You did?"

"Mhm."

He reached back and pulled the present out from under his paperwork. She looked at it with a big smile.

"For me?"

"Yeah for you."

She smirked and took the sketchpad and new bright colored pencils from him. She ran her fingertips across the heavy textured paper with a far off look in her eyes.

"I didn't know if you wanted to draw again or not, and since you didn't have anything to draw on or with…" he trailed off and watched her take out one of the pencils adding, "I know it don't have that special stick thing and I don't think Shepherd's got another cross to make into one, but-"

She kissed him briefly and then grinned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He kissed her again. She set the sketchpad and pencils aside and sat down in his lap, cuddling closely against his chest.

She still had the bad memories, but he helped her create new memories. Happy memories.

They stayed there until it was time for dinner.

Kaylee talked ninety miles an hour about the wedding and everything they got done. Mal hated to say it, but he was relieved when Jayne spoke up.

"Could ya stop talkin' for three seconds so I can talk 'bout my contact?" he grunted.

Kaylee quieted down looking hurt.

"What did he say?" Mal asked.

"He's got somethin' for us. We gotta get over to Fiddler's Green to talk to him in a week or so, but it sounds good."

"We can get there in time," Wash commented.

"Okay set the course," Mal decided against his better judgment. Something didn't sit right. However, based on the money going out and the lack thereof coming in, they had to take whatever they could get.

********

River studied Mal's face carefully. Usually she drew from her imagination instead of what was in front of her, but he was the exception. Any excuse to look at him was fine with her.

She was draped across him, using his chest like a table. The lights were on at their lowest setting so she could see what she was doing.

He grunted and opened his eyes. The movement on his chest was enough to wake him. He could only see the top of her head and her body from the shoulders. Her eyes peered over the edge of the paper.

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"Na that's okay," he yawned tiredly.

She added the finishing touch and held it up for him to see. It was another picture of him only this time it was of him sleeping.

"It's missin' somethin'."

She frowned. "What?"

"You. Where are you at?"

"I don't like drawing myself."

"Get me a pencil and I'll draw you."

She giggled. "You don't draw."

"I conjure the Mal in this picture is a mite lonely," he found a pencil and started drawing. She tired to see what he was doing, but he pulled away. "Not 'till I'm done. Nosey woman…"

She laughed again.

"The way I see it, this Mal is a duck. Monog…monogamess…"

"Monogamous?"

"Yeah that. He's only got one woman and since when do you see ducks that have mates wanderin' around by their lonesome? There. Done."

He held it up. She bit back the laugh bubbling in her throat. He drew a stick figure with long, straight River-ish hair by his side. He saw the humor in her eyes.

"Okay you're right. I don't draw."

He pulled her into his arms unexpectedly. "And I don't sleep without you right beside me," he murmured into her hair.

She smiled. "Goodnight love."

"G'night darlin'."

********

Mal choked on his coffee. "No."

"But-"

"I don't know him. Jayne knows him. That right there spells dangerous."

"All the more reason to bring me. I'll be able to warn you!" River protested.

He sighed deeply, avoiding her puppy dog eyes. "If it were any other meet, I'd consider it."

"What happened to ducks wandering around by their lonesome?" she asked in a small voice. Zoe looked at Mal curiously.

Since she entered her second trimester, she'd stay in on jobs partly for the safety of her baby and partly because it was difficult to pull of the warrior, _"Be afraid 'cause I can kick your ass" _look with a baby bump and a maternity dress.

"I won't be by my lonesome. I'll be with Jayne."

"Might as well be alone…"

"I'd take you-"

"Don't trust me enough," she knew it wasn't true. It was just a ploy to guilt him into taking her.

"You know that I trust you! That has nothin' to do with it!"

"I can help! Sense things you don't, can't…" she looked at him and admitted earnestly, "She feels useless like deadwood. Extra weight that offers nothing to help the ship."

He felt himself giving in and looked over at Zoe desperately.

"I think it's a good idea," Zoe shrugged.

Mal glared at her. He lost the fight. "Okay, you can come. But don't even think about goin' big damn hero if somethin' goes wrong. You tell me first and let me deal with it. Dong ma?"

She smiled and kissed him happily. "Thank you."

He grunted. She already had him wrapped around her finger.

She skipped out of the kitchen to get her coat. He turned his attention to Zoe.

"You tossed me under a ruttin' train there, Zo."

"Ducks, Sir?" she countered amusedly.

"Don't ask."

********

Everyone stared as Jayne, Mal, and River entered the small bar. No one ever walked in other than regulars or troublemakers and since they didn't recognize them, they guessed that they were the latter. Luckily a muscular man in the back stood up and waved them over and they walked peacefully by.

"Jayne," the man said coolly.

"Dylan, Mal Reynolds," Jayne responded. They shook hands and sat down.

Mal didn't much like the way Dylan was eyeing River, so he put his arm around her. She smirked. He could be so overprotective.

"I hear you've got work," Mal commented.

"I do. There's a shipment of jewels I need stolen. You steal it, drop it to me, and I'll give you some up front and send you half of whatever I make on it."

"Uh, no. We'll never see the fifty you owe us if that's the case. You line up your buyers, we drop it, make the deal right then, and then get our fifty."

"I don't think I can get my buyers in line so quick."

"We'll hold onto the jewels 'till you get them lined up then."

"I'll never see the jewels you owe me."

"Fine, we'll keep half the jewels, you keep half. When you get your buyer, you get the other half of the jewels we get the money."

Dylan took a moment and then nodded. "Fair 'nough. My contacts say there's a shipment o' jewels sittin' in a warehouse on Ezra in Babylon City offa pier twenty-one. Warehouse seven. All the crates go. Every last one. I know how many there are, if one's missin' you'll haveta answer to me. We got an understandin'?"

"We do. We'll contact you once we get them."

They shook on it. Jayne took a minute to catch up with him while Mal and River walked out.

"Any readin's?" he asked.

"He holds a grudge. Black soul. He was honest. No deceit. Not yet."

"That's good. We just have to do this one upright. You know-"

She zoned out when someone across the street caught her eye. Everything else was quiet, hazy. He stood out.

He was standing outside of a small shop reading a local paper. His eyes caught hers for a brief moment. They were sharp. Light green like sea grass. He had short raven hair. He was young, clean shaven, average height, average clothes, average everything. But there was something about him. Looking at him made her afraid like she wanted to run and hide forever.

"Sweetheart?"

She could tell by the way he said it that it hadn't been the first time he tried to reach her. She shook her head fearfully.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked nervously as she folded into his arms.

"Unkindly folk live here."

"We're leavin' soon."

She nodded and looked back at the spot where the man had just been. He was gone. Something told her she'd be seeing him again…

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**


	5. Part two Chapter 1

**Part two  
**_Summary:__ Their job_

********

_Chapter 1-__ Something  
__Summary:__ Like a cat hiding in the bushes waiting to pounce…_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

"You're sure?" Mal asked for the twentieth time. Actually, the twenty-third, but who's counting?

"Yes. Some people have a strong thought pattern or presence that isn't necessarily good. This man was just very very bad and I picked up on it. I'll be fine," she replied again.

"Must of been real bad," he said softly. She nodded, tired of talking about it. He hugged her, leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead. "You feel clammy, sweetheart. You sure you're okay?"

Twenty-fourth.

"Yes. I'll be alright. I'm going to take a shower."

"I hate to miss it, but I gotta go talk strategy with my merc and first mate. Take it easy."

"I will."

He nodded and headed for their ladder, pausing halfway. "I love you."

"Love you too."

She could feel how worried he was. She hadn't had a reaction that strong to anything in a long time. Sometimes thoughts, auras, whatever you want to call it, were just strong enough to knock the wind out of her for a little while. She'd shake it off eventually.

********

"Easy peasy," Mal shrugged, recapping his plan.

"You sure about this, Sir?" Zoe asked skeptically, running over the blueprints again.

"Ain't like it's yer problem anyhow. We're the ones that gotta go out there 'n do all the work," Jayne grumbled.

"Sorry that my pregnancy ain't convenient for you, Jayne."

"Now now kids. Don't make me pull this gorram boat over. We got a task at hand. Speak your piece, Zo."

"I think that you're focusin' too much on exit strategy. Yeah you gotta make good with the goods, but how are you gonna get inside in the first place?"

"Back door," Mal replied simply.

"If it's guarded?"

"We can take out a few guards. The place is old. There ain't any high tech security devices to speak of. No cameras, scanners, things of the like. The only thing is sneakin' everything out without nobody noticin'. We gotta be quick 'n stealthy. Jayne, your job is the getaway truck. I don't care how you get it, just get it and make sure to avoid makin' a fuss when you do. I don't need Feds pullin' us over and stumblin' onto our 'procured' items."

"Why do I gotta get the truck?" Jayne whined.

"Because Jayne," Mal snapped. "When we get there, tell Wash to keep her runnin'. I'll need as many extra hands as possible to help empty the truck 'fore we're caught."

"No problem," Zoe nodded.

Jayne got up and left to work out. Zoe had known Mal long enough to tell when he was agitated.

"What's got you twitchy?" she asked.

"River saw someone today and all manner of upset. I haven't seen her react like that in a long time."

"As in-"

"Blue hands. Somethin' don't sit right. I don't know if it's the job or what."

"What does she have to say?"

"She swears she's fine, but I ain't so sure."

"She'll spot trouble 'fore it comes."

"She didn't last time. Said everything was shiny and outta no place she was triggered. I don't think…I just don't want it happenin' again…"

"Keep an eye on her."

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Sir," she called. He stopped. "That don't mean protectin' her to the point of suffocatin' her."

"I know."

She gave him a skeptical look.

"What? I do!"

He started walking away again.

"Remember to poke holes in the lid to whatever jar you're gonna keep her in," she told his receding back.

He ignored her comment and went down into his bunk.

River was on their bed drawing. Her hair was still wet and she was only in one of his robes.

"What are you drawin'?" he asked, gently sitting beside her so he wouldn't mess her up.

"Present for blonde and his wife," she smiled, the shower having washed away any bad juju the strange man sent her.

It was a drawing of the two of them with a pink bundle.

"They're gonna have a baby girl?" Mal asked.

"Yes, but don't tell."

"Well ain't that somethin'…"

She smiled and finished coloring in Wash's bright yellow hair.

"Feelin' any better?" he asked.

"Yes."

He reached out, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead. She still felt clammy.

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Twenty-fifth.

"Can't help worryin'."

"I know, _aiqing_."

She put a reassuring hand on his face. He covered it with his own. He looked at her for a moment, concern pooling his gut. She set her things aside and hugged him tightly.

"Somethin' is wrong. I feel it," he whispered.

"Like a cat hiding in the bushes waiting to pounce," she nodded. She felt it too and it made him even more worried.

"I thought you said it was nothin'."

"It isn't him; at least I don't think so. It's something else. I can't quantify what. Not yet. We just have to be ready when the kitty makes its move."

"Hopefully when it does we can handle it."

"We can handle anything."

He smiled. "That's the pure truth, darlin'."

********

They had climbed into bed less than twenty minutes ago, but they were both already in a deep sleep. His sleep was dreamless and restful. Hers was not.

_-ClunkClunkClunkClunk-_

_The shiny black boots walked across the wooden ground. The wood was heavy, dark, wet in large planks. No doubt a pier. The boots continued to walk in even, disciplined steps. Every move was calculated and well thought out. These feet didn't belong to just anyone._

_They stopped when they reached the dirty grey concrete. It was also wet, like it had rained earlier in the day. It was dark too. Nighttime. The boots stood an equal distance apart, straight forward, unmoving. A soldier's stance. _

_New boots, not as pretty or disciplined, walked into view standing in front of the shiny ones. They stood in a stance for a brief moment, relaxing when the man attached to them heard the words, "As you were."_

_The voice was deep, smooth, familiar. She had heard it before, but she didn't know where._

_"Fill me in," the voice added in a professional tone._

_"Yes sir. Two men and-"_

_"Was it a firefly?" the voice cut across sharply._

_"Yes sir. They're here for the shipment of jewels in warehouse seven."_

_"Good work."_

_Her view shifted up from the ground to the two men. The shiny boots' owner was all too familiar._

She sat up with a jolt. Mal shifted mumbling and reaching for her.

"Shh, go back to sleep love…" she whispered evenly as she slipped out of bed.

She sat at his desk where her sketchpad was and turned a lamp on. She started drawing.

He rolled over, reaching out instinctively to put his arm around her. When she wasn't there he sat up anxiously.

"River?"

"I'm over here."

He hopped out of bed and made his way over to her. "What's got you up?"

"Tomorrow on the job, I need to go with you."

"What? Why?"

"I dreamed something. He's going to be there."

"Who?"

"The stranger I saw on Fiddler's Green."

"Bad energy guy?"

"Yes. He's looking for the ship. Stands and walks like a soldier. He looks like this," she held up her rough sketch of him.

"I'll show Jayne so we can keep an eye out."

"I'm coming with you."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"The kitty pounced. The job is what isn't right. The two are related. Please let me go so I can help. I know that you'll need me."

"I do need you and that's the problem. I'll be too busy keepin' my eye on you."

"You don't have to watch me. _We_ can handle anything. _We_. Not you alone."

He sighed. "Okay, but if you sense anything, anything at all, tell me. If you come along we are a we. Dong ma?" 

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's get some rest before our big heist."

He turned the lamp off and offered her a hand. She took it and they got back into bed. Something told her that tomorrow wouldn't run smoothly.


	6. Two Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-__ The job  
__Summary:__ The title says it all_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

It hadn't been raining when they landed. It was all clear, blue skies. Then out of nowhere the bottom fell out and the heavy drops rained from above in droves. That certainly wouldn't make their job an easier.

Jayne had to go steal a truck before they could do anything. They wanted to wait for darkness anyway.

"I'm worried about you going is all," Simon said quietly.

"I'll be alright. Mal is going to be with me," River assured him.

"I'm still your older brother."

"And I'm still your mei mei."

"Be careful. I don't want to have to sew you up."

"Don't worry that smart head of yours, doc. I won't let anything happen to her," Mal called as he walked down the steps.

Simon had come to terms with their relationship, but he wasn't happy about it. True River loved the captain and he loved her. Still, the overprotective older brother side of him couldn't accept it and probably never would.

"Captain," Simon said cordially with a quiet anger burning under his blue eyes.

Mal nodded to him politely.

"I need to get my coat," River said softly. Sometimes the tension between the two of them was too much to take. All of the emotions were tangled up with their thoughts, loudly screaming in her head.

She hurried off to their bunk. Mal saw the look in the doc's eyes and folded his arms, waiting for the angry thrashing he'd surely receive.

"Speak your piece."

"I know that you're very good at what you do. I don't appreciate you dragging my sister into the middle of it. I've seen the repercussions of your jobs-"

"She wanted to come along. I'm with you on this one. I don't like puttin' her in the line of fire and I won't. She ain't gonna be in your infirmary. I wouldn't let that happen."

"If it does-"

"I'll let you get a punch in after you've tended to her."

"Then we understand each other."

"We do."

River reappeared with her coat. She hugged Simon and then it was time to leave.

********

The rain pelted down against the windows of the stolen truck. River's eyes swept the landscape as they drove. She had a feeling in her gut like the 'verse was wrong. She couldn't place it.

"Gorram rain. I can't see a ruttin' thing," Jayne complained.

"Then you shoulda let me drive," Mal snapped. He was busy watching River. She looked like she was on alert. "Darlin'?"

It was a legitimate question. She turned her eyes back to him for a brief moment. "It's fine for now, but its waiting. Waiting to pounce."

"What does that babble mean?" Jayne asked. Mal always got the crazy girl more than he did.

"There's gonna be trouble. Be ready for it."

River nodded and returned her eyes to the pier. She saw a flash of the strange man, but shook it off. She had to be focused and ready when the trouble started. After all, it was the reason she tagged along.

They stopped outside of warehouse seven. All three of them saw the preverbal cat pounce. It hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Damnit Jayne! You and your contacts," Mal hissed.

"I've known Dylan a real long time, he wouldn't of sent us in if he knowed 'bout this."

"Wrong. Black soul. He would have sent us no matter what," River responded melodically.

"Don't do that creepy sing-song thing!" Jayne growled.

"Stop it! We got a job to do. Nothin' has changed. We go in."

"There's sorta five Feds sittin' on the door, Mal!" Jayne cried.

The building was guarded by Feds instead of the independent security they were expecting. That meant that the jewels were Alliance owned, or owned by someone high up in the food chain. It also made the job that much harder.

"How are we gonna slip past them and empty the place?"

"Jayne, could you shut it for ten seconds so I can think?"

"No need. I can take them out. There're only a few inside. Most of them are distracted. If we move swiftly enough, we should be able to empty the place without them realizing…" River said softly.

"You sure you take out those five guys alone?" Mal asked nervously.

"I'll be fine _aiqing_. When I'm done, pull the truck around. Back to the door. Open the back and hurry. I'll make sure the skies are clear…"

With that, she leapt out of the window into the freezing rain and approached the five, large, heavily armed, trained Feds. They held a gun on her.

"Stop! State your name and purpose here!" the one in the front asked.

She looked at them through her strands of wet hair with a little smile, answering him with a combat boot to the jaw. She grabbed his gun, using it like a club to hit the nearest man over the head.

A few kicks and punches later, they were all in a heap. She didn't kill them. If they woke and tried to kill her or Mal, she'd kill them. Jayne could handle his-own-self.

Jayne backed the truck up like she told him to do. Mal threw the back door open before it stopped and jumped out. He looked at the bodies and then at River.

"I'm alright. They aren't dead, just sleeping."

"Good work, sweetheart. Let's get this thing over with."

He kicked in the door with his gun drawn. They were glad to be out of the nasty weather although it was just as cold, if not colder, inside.

There were a ton of crates. Luckily they were small, so they could carry two at a time. River could only carry one at a time. She stopped suddenly. Mal knew what that meant.

"Jayne, hustle it up! They know we're here!" he called. He took the crate from her and doubled his speed. She walked away while his back was turned. He almost had a heart attack when he saw that she was gone.

_-Thud- _

"WE'VE GOT THIEVES STEALING THE-"

_-CrackThud-_

Mal cursed and took off for the sound, leaving Jayne to finish getting the crates.

River took down two of the men, but not before the second got the call off. She was in the process of sparring with a third when she heard a shot and the body dropped to the ground. She spun around and Mal was jogging towards her.

"Don't do that! What happened to tellin' me first?" he roared. She grabbed his arm and pulled him aside, bringing her leg up effectively knocking the Fed out that had followed Mal.

"You're welcome," she deadpanned.

He grasped her shoulder, pushing her to the ground just as he fired a shot. It hit the Fed in his hand and his gun skidded across the floor.

He pulled her to her feet and towards the truck. They narrowly avoided a shot.

"Where did all these ruttin' Feds come from?" Jayne shouted, switching in between targets with his gun.

"Did you get all the crates?" Mal countered.

"Yeah!"

"No! There's one more in the corner. Can't see it. Hidden in the blackness…" River responded, already moving to retrieve it. Mal held on and passed her to Jayne.

"Put her in the truck."

Jayne wrapped his arm around her waist and hopped onto the truck, continuing to shoot the oncoming targets. River easily elbowed him and escaped his grasp. She found Mal poking around in the wrong corner. She took his wrist, dragging him to the crate. He took it and they ran for the truck.

River leapt onto their ride first, taking the crate from Mal and then pulled him inside. Jayne shut the door. Mal took the wheel and they left for Serenity with two Fed units following closely behind. A round went through the back of the truck, narrowly avoiding Jayne's arm.

"FASTER WOULD BE BETTER!" Jayne bellowed. Mal stomped on the gas while River climbed into the front seat.

She took the radio, calling Serenity.

"Hello?" Wash answered.

"Blonde, we're in a chase-"

"Got it. Quick take off no-"

"You're needed, so is Simon. We have to empty the truck fast. I'm not strong enough, but I can fly."

"How far out are you?"

"Nine point three six minutes."

"Okay, I'll leave her running."

Mal swerved, attempting to lose their tails. The crates almost pinned Jayne against the wall.

"WATCH IT!" he shouted.

"I DON'T NEED A GORRAM BACKSEAT DRIVER RIGHT NOW!"

He drove through a back alley, quickly turning into a small side street. The following vehicles missed the turn and they made a clean getaway.

Once they got home, River leapt out of the still moving truck and ran up to the bridge. Wash and Simon were there and instantly started emptying the crates. Mal put an umbrella he found in the front seat in between the wheel and the gas petal, watching it zoom away. Before the ramp closed, they had taken off smoothly. Wash grinned with a surge of father-like pride.

"That's my fly girl!"

Mal would have usually been jealous, but he was too amped up from the events to care.

He and Wash went up to the bridge where River was still piloting.

"I'm proud of you! You're first time taking off and in the rain too! Of course we'd be here on the one day out of this entire month it rained," Wash sighed.

River looked at him. "It didn't rain yesterday?"

"No. Why?"

In her dream the ground was wet like it had rained and it was dark like nighttime. If it hadn't rained the day before, it meant that she didn't see something that had happened. She saw something that _would_ happen. The stranger's conversation hadn't happened yet. What did it mean?


	7. Two Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-__ Dylan  
__Summary:__ "Everyone is tryin' to kill me" _

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX **

"It doesn't make sense. Shiny boots, wet ground, darkness…" she muttered mostly to herself.

Mal was sitting at the table while she paced back and forth talking to herself. Half of the things she said were too fast for him to understand. She was shivering and still drenched from the rain. He got up and took her shaking shoulders in his hands.

"Sh, darlin' you gotta slow down."

"What I dreamed, the man, it hasn't happened yet. He wasn't there. Not yet. They know."

"Know what?"

"That it was a firefly that took the jewels."

"Damnit."

"I don't know how they saw."

"Maybe they didn't and it was just a dream."

She gave him her best, _"Oh please"_ look.

"Okay, so they saw us. They can't identify us."

"It isn't good."

"No it ain't, but there's nothin' we can do about it."

He let go and crossed to the table where his coat was. He wrapped her in it. She pulled it tighter around her thankfully.

She looked up at him and saw it flash across his handsome features. "You're mad."

"Yeah I am. You took off without sayin' not one word to me!"

"I had to move. I'm sorry. You were busy…"

"I told you that we were a we. You were s'pposed to let me know when there was trouble!"

She kissed him unexpectedly. He tried to stay angry, but he couldn't. Not when she was kissing him like that.

"I'm sorry," she whispered on his lips.

"Don't do that again. I know don't gotta look out for you and I know you can handle yourself, but I just…" he trailed off, unable to think of how to put it.

"You want to protect me. Always have. Don't worry. I won't do that again."

"I don't gotta be a reader to know that ain't a promise. The second there's trouble, you'll go run off again."

"You're the same way."

"I know. I wish you weren't like me," he said quietly. No one should have to be like him.

"I'm glad that I'm like you."

He laughed humorlessly. "You really are crazy."

"Because," she continued, ignoring him completely. "I love you."

He smiled at her. "I just can't stay mad at you, can I?"

"It would be highly unlikely."

********

At first she tried to sleep, but the stranger's face reappeared in her mind. She knew him from somewhere. She got out of bed and silently sat at his desk to draw another sketch of him. Maybe if she saw his face his name would come to her.

It was right there waiting to drip off of her tongue. She kept drawing picture after picture. She knew that she'd remember if she kept thinking.

Mal knew that she was up the second she moved. She told him to go back to sleep after assuring him that she was alright. He tried, he really did, but she was awake and if she was, usually so was he.

"River," he grunted groggily. "Come back to bed."

"I can't. I know that if I keep thinking, his name will come to me."

"You've been up all night. You need sleep."

"Only a little longer."

"You can figure it out tomorrow."

"What if we need to know by tomorrow?"

"Maybehaps it'll come to you in a dream."

"Maybe isn't good enough. Raven-hair. Sea grass eyes. Shiny boots…familiar. Haze in the distance that won't come to shore, but it waits. It'll roll in eventually. The wind has to take it."

He knew that she was tired and stressed when she slipped into her broken sentences. He got up, shut off the light despite her argument, picked her up, and carried her to the bed.

"Now sleep."

"You need sleep too."

"I got some. Mornin' ain't too far off," he checked the clock and rubbed his eyes with a sigh. "It _is_ mornin'. I'm orderin' you to sleep."

"I'm sorry _Captain_, but I can't-"

"I didn't order you as the gorram captain, I ordered you as your concerned boyfriend."

"But-"

"Damnit woman, _sleep_."

She relented, curling up against his side. He kissed her on the cheek. She muttered her usual, "Goodnight Mal" and dozed off.

_"You got all of my cargo?" Dylan asked._

_"Yeah, we got it all…" Mal responded calmly._

_"Where's it at?"_

_"We've got the rest. Remember our deal?" _

_"I do. So how'd the job go? Anyone see you?" _

_Already aware that things were about to go downhill, Mal stared him down. "Why?"_

_Dylan pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket and read it aloud. "A warehouse in Babylon City on Ezra was robbed on the fifteenth. All of the jewels belongin' to the chancellor were taken. The culprits were seen takin' off in a firefly class ship just moments after they escaped."_

_He looked up at Mal and Jayne. "You were seen."_

_"But they don't know it was us," Mal shot back._

_"I don't wanna take my chances bein' seen or contacted by you. So, we're takin' the jewels and…" he pulled a gun out of thin air, pulling the trigger twice. "Your lives." _

Mal leaned down and pressed a kiss to River's forehead before leaving for the meet. At that exact time, she woke up from her nightmare with a scream. He leapt back.

"If I had known kissin' you woulda woke you up like that I-"

She pulled him into a fearful hug. "Don't go."

"Darlin' I gotta. It's time for my meet with-"

"Betrayal."

"He's gonna betrayal us?"

"And try to kill you."

"Everyone is tryin' to kill me. That sounds like every contact I have. I'll be okay. This ain't my first time dealin' with this. I have the scars to prove it."

"I don't want you getting another one."

"If I was scared of this sorta thing, we'd have no jobs. It's just business. I'll be extra careful on this one. Jayne and I'll be back before dinner."

She kissed him hard, pulling away to whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her again and moved towards the ladder.

"Come home safely," she called.

"I will."

********

Jayne put the mule in park. They were at their rendezvous point back on Fiddler's Green. Dylan and his crew were already there waiting.

Mal set one of the crates in front of him. They brought only a few before agreeing to give him the rest. If he really was going to betray him, he'd have to work at finding out where the rest of his cargo was.

Dylan's goon pried it open so he could inspect the goods. "This is it. You got all of my cargo?"

"Yeah, we got it all."

"Where's it at?"

Mal could see it in Dylan's eyes. He was about to be double-crossed. River was right. She was always right.

"We have it. Apparently you don't recall our deal," he shot back, looking at them all surreptitiously to see how well armed they were.

"I do. So er…how'd it go? Anyone see you?" Dylan asked casually.

"What's this about?"

He pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket. "This is an article from the cortex. Seems you were identified."

He threw the paper at Jayne, who picked it up and read it aloud. "The cul…culprits…were seen takin' off in a firefly class ship jus' moments after they escaped." He looked at Mal. He knew that they were seen already based on what River saw.

"You were seen," Dylan spat angrily.

"They have no way of knowin' that it was us. It's all shiny," Mal shrugged, his hand hovering by his holster. Based on the indents on Dylan's jacket, he had more than just a piece of paper stored in there. Probably a .45 cal, not discreet, but effective.

"I don't wanna take my chances bein' seen or talkin' to you. This could get back to me now. So we're takin' the jewels and…"

********

She didn't bother getting completely dressed. She threw on one of Mal's robes and went up the steps.

It was late. Mal let her sleep in. The food from breakfast was gone, but there was still half a pot of coffee. Zoe and Shepherd were sitting at the table talking quietly.

"River, nice of you to join us…" Shepherd smiled warmly.

She gave him a tiny smile in return and joined them at the table.

"You okay?" Zoe asked her. She didn't look good.

"The meet," she began as she hugged the robe nervously. "It isn't going to go well."

"Did you tell Mal?" Shepherd asked.

River nodded. "He says it'll be okay."

"This is what we do. He knows what he's doin'," Zoe assured her.

"I know," River muttered tiredly.

"He'll be just fine," Shepherd added.

_**-Click-**_

_**-Bang-**_

__River jolted, curling up into a tiny ball.

"River?" Zoe and Shepherd asked almost at the exact same time.

"Someone was just shot," she whispered fearfully.


	8. Two Chapter 4

_Chapter 4-__ Handled  
__Summary:__ "He won't let this go"_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX **

"So we're takin' the jewels and…"

Mal saw Dylan go for his gun. He pulled his out and shot the piece out of his hand. Dylan fell to the ground. Everything else happened in a blur.

Bullets started flying every which way. Mal took down two of his goons and Jayne took care of the rest.

Dylan reached for his gun. Mal stomped on his hand with one boot and kicked the gun away with the other.

He didn't lie down and take it. He punched Mal, hard, right below the knee. His leg buckled, but he caught himself before he could join Dylan on the ground.

The slip allowed him enough time to get back on his feet. Jayne shot at him, but he lunged for Mal at the last second.

Mal dug his fingernails into the two strong hands now wrapped around his throat, cutting off airflow, and causing some—more like lots of—discomfort. Jayne stepped in, grasping the back of his jacket and prying him off of Mal.

He turned on Jayne, giving him one hell of a shiner, before returning to the panting and oxygen deprived Mal. He punched Mal too, just as hard, and then grabbed him by his collar. He still had a hole in his hand from the bullet Mal put through it, but he ignored the pain and the blood now staining Mal's tan shirt.

Jayne grabbed him again and again he turned to face him.

"Jesus Christ, Dyl! I thought that we were friends!"

"In my line of work there ain't any friends, just liabilities."

He head butted him on the last word. Jayne staged back, accidentally tripping over one of the bodies. While he was down, Dylan kicked him across the face. Jayne was out cold.

Mal tapped him on the shoulder having regained his ability to breathe. He spun around. Mal punched him across the face. He heard something crack. He wasn't sure if it was Dylan's jaw or his hand.

Dylan tackled him to the ground. He got a few punches in before Mal rolled them over. His fists had a field day on his face. Blood ran down his flesh from his injuries and Mal's beat up hands.

Mal pulled his gun out, pressing it squarely into his forehead. He smiled at Mal bloodily, attempting to turn the tables back into his favor.

"I don't think so," Mal snapped as the hammer clicked into place.

"Get it over with."

He hit him again without moving the placement of his gun. While he was still stunned from the punch, Mal got up and shot him in both of his legs. He screamed while Mal laughed.

"You ain't gonna die. Walkin' might be a mite hard though."

"You _meng duo de dashu shi_!"

Mal kicked him with a shrug. "I've been called worse."

He moved towards Jayne who was coming back around. He gave him a hand up while Dylan rattled off threats.

"You won't get away with this! No one, _no one_, crosses me and lives to tell the gorram tale!"

"Mhm, right…" Mal smirked.

"You will pay for this, Malcolm Reynolds. You will p-"

Jayne kicked him across the face. "Gorram mother-humpin' piece of go se!"

"Calm down, Jayne. If nobody finds him soon, he'll bleed out. Let's go. We got jewels to sell."

Jayne kicked him again and then got into the mule after Mal had loaded the crate back up.

********

"C-can't. Can't. Muddled. Blurry. Won't come into focus!" River shouted shortly after announcing that someone had been shot. "Can't see who it was!"

"Sh, it's okay honey. It's fine. _Simon_ will take care of it," Zoe stressed Simon's name so the shepherd would go fetch him.

Shepherd nodded, understanding the subtle hint. Zoe moved so she was sitting beside River. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't fine! I can't see if it was him or not!"

"If it was, he'll shoot whoever it was that shot him and Jayne will carry him home, cursin' and complainin' the whole way. Then your brother would fix him up no problem."

"Painted eyes can't see."

Zoe sighed. She could never follow the mazes in her head.

"Mei mei?" Simon asked the second he darted into the room with Shepherd following closely behind.

"Someone was shot," Zoe explained.

"Who was shot?" Simon asked. It set her off again.

"Painted eyes can't see! They should! It isn't fair! It won't come into focus! Blurry clouds! The haze won't come! The wind won't take it!"

"It's okay-" Simon tried.

"No! He could be bleeding!" she buried her face in his robe, clinging to it like it was the only raft in the middle of shark infested waters.

"Smoothers?" Simon offered.

"Add more fog to the hazy horizon?" she scoffed.

"I'll take that has a no…" Simon sighed. If Mal really was shot…he didn't know if he could handle her anymore. "I'll go get the infirmary ready."

He left and it wasn't a minute later that River leapt out of her chair and started running.

"River?" Zoe asked while the shepherd gave her a hand up.

"They're almost home," she replied over her shoulder without even slowing down.

Shepherd and Zoe started to follow.

"But Wash hasn't-" Zoe was cut off midsentence.

"Kaylee, are you ready? The cap'in and Jayne are almost back," Wash called over the comm.

It was almost always Kaylee's job to lower the ramp when the mule arrived. Unless they had to go in a rush. Then it was Simon's job.

"Okay!" came Kaylee's response.

River reached the cargo bay steps just as the mule arrived. Zoe and Shepherd were right behind her.

Mal's boots had barely touched the floor when River flew into his arms.

"Whoa! Hello to you too," he chuckled. He could tell that something was wrong by the way she held onto him. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he murmured.

"She said that someone was shot," Zoe explained.

"Well yeah, but fer once it weren't us…" Jayne grunted as he leaned against the mule. His head was still throbbing.

"What happened?" Simon asked as he tore into the room with his med kit.

"My ruttin' 'friend' tried ta kill us!"

"We handled it though," Mal added.

"Black soul. Holds a grudge. He won't let this go…" River whispered, although it was muffled by Mal's chest.

"Are you sayin' that we need to lie low?" he asked. She nodded stiffly.

"Ohhh Cap'in! Can we stop off for a bit to have our weddin'? That's sorta lyin' low…" Kaylee asked excitedly. Simon smiled at her and then looked at the captain in agreement.

"I don't think we got funds to, but maybehaps if we stay with someone we can afford it…" he sighed.

"Thank you!" she beamed.

"Zo, have your husband check with the Nimitz's on Kerry."

Jayne suddenly almost fell down, but caught himself on the back of the mule.

"I think that I should take a look at you," Simon decided.

"Yeah…I'm seein' two of everythin'…" Jayne mumbled.

Simon led Jayne away with Kaylee bouncing beside him.

Mal put a hand on the back of River's head and lightly stroked her silky smooth hair.

"Couldn't see. Didn't know if you were…" she trailed off, choking on the last bit.

"I'm okay. A little bruised, but okay."

He kissed the top of her head, tightening his hold on her. Zoe watched with a smile."They really love each other, don't they?" Shepherd asked quietly.

"Yeah they do."

********

"At least we know the Nimitz's are our friends," Mal commented while he shut the hatch to their bunk.

He felt her hands on his shoulders. He smiled, which was a mite painful, and turned around. She ghosted her fingertips over his battered face before deciding to go in for a kiss. He kissed back gladly, feeling the pain and stress from the day melt away.

She moved her lips down his bruised throat and back up over every inch of his face while simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt. He eased it off, allowing it to pool on the floor. She moved her hands to his aching back.

He followed her to the bed, aching or not, and they let their love wash away everything until only they remained.

They lay in tangle of naked limbs, the sheet having been tossed aside sometime before.

He was using her abdomen like a pillow, legs half hanging off of the bed, one arm intertwined with hers, the other tossed across her midsection. He had never been so comfortable in his entire life.

"You know, seein' little Kaylee 'n the doc all happy and Zoe glowin' like she is makes me think back…" he said softly.

"Oh?" she asked while her fingers wandered through his soft hair. She already knew what he was thinking, but she liked to hear him talk.

"Before the war, I wanted alotta things. They just kinda faded after I joined the army. I wanted a wife, kids, you know…to settle down. It just didn't seem all that realistic after what I saw 'n did. But seein' Zo…she ain't ever been that happy since I've known her. And Kaylee's gettin' married…makes me think. Maybehaps I can still get those things."

She smiled at him. "Come here."

He kissed her stomach and moved up to capture her mouth with his own. She held his face in her hands with a sad look in her eyes.

"I thought that I might have…that you might not…"

"I ain't goin' no place 'less I'm dead and in a gorram casket."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He settled down beside her. She put her arms around him with a distant fear in the back of her mind. He said that he wouldn't leave, but what if he had no choice?

_(Meng duo de dashu shi- stupid pile of rat shit)_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX **


	9. Part three Chapter 1

**Part three  
**_Summary:__ It's a wedding no one will ever forget…_

********

_Chapter 1-__ The wedding  
__Summary:__ The title says it all_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX **

Simon fidgeted nervously with the buttons on his vest.

"Relax, son. She might take awhile," Shepherd said warmly as he walked towards the altar.

They had been on Kerry for a few days. The Nimitz's were kind enough to help out with meals and the like while they still stayed on their ship.

What little money they had saved up went to the church they were using for the ceremony and the one night away for Simon and Kaylee.

Everyone except Inara, Kaylee, and Mal were in the chapel. Jayne was seated on a pew all by himself and Wash and Zoe were on one on the other side.

River walked over to Simon. "Simon," she began softly.

"What is it, mei mei?"

"You look nice."

He smiled. "You look beautiful too."

"I never said that you looked beautiful."

He laughed. "Brat."

She looked down at her fidgeting hands before returning her eyes to her brother. "I know you've been feeling rejected lately like you aren't wanted or needed. But you are. You'll always be because you're my brother. I'm getting older and the kind of comfort and love I need is different from the kind you provide."

"I know that. It's a little…difficult for me. Since I took you away from there, I've been the one to be there for you. But since you've been with him," he sighed.

"You don't approve, I know."

"He's done a lot for us, you in particular. For that I'll never be able to thank him, but you're my little sister. No one will ever be good enough for you."

"Like the time you threw Thomas out of the house by the collar because you caught him kissing me."

"You were ten and he was fifteen!"

"I like older men."

"Apparently."

She playfully punched him. "You're the brat."

"Not as bratty as you are."

She stuck her tongue out and then gave him a quick hug. "I love you, Simon."

"I love you too."

River knew that Kaylee and Inara would be a bit longer, so she wandered over to the blonde and his wife.

"May I sit?" she inquired politely.

"Of course," Wash grinned.

She sat beside him. He was busy feeling their baby kick. She watched the light in his eyes flicker every time she did.

"Would you like to?" Zoe offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

She cautiously set her hand on Zoe's belly. A second later she felt the baby. "Whoa…"

"Neat isn't it?" Wash asked.

"Yes."

"You know this reminds me of my wedding," he added.

"How? Our weddin' was the two of us and a justice of the peace named Rocco."

"Well…it's a wedding…"

River giggled. Zoe smirked and shook her head.

"I never said that my association was good, I just said that it reminded of our wedding!" he defended.

"It's almost time," River announced as she gracefully stood and joined Simon.

The heavy doors creaked as they opened. Inara, looking as stunning as ever, made her way towards Simon.

They couldn't afford any music, so they'd just have to walk down the aisle without it.

She hugged him and then stood across from River. Mal and Kaylee walked down next.

Kaylee looked amazing—she actually washed her face—in her dress with her hair brushed out, cascading down her shoulders prettily.

Mal looked uncomfortable. River bit back a laugh at the look on his face. He was in that awful tux he wore whenever he had to schmooze with rich people.

He walked Kaylee up and then gave her a hug before nodding to Simon. He joined Jayne with a little smile and a wink in River's direction. She smiled back with fireflies dancing around in her stomach.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join these two in holy matrimony. We are here to witness a vow of eternal love exchanged between Simon Tam and Kaywinnit Lee Frye."

He turned to Simon. "Do you, Simon Tam, take Kaywinnit Lee Frye to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Kaywinnit Lee Frye-"

"Yes! I mean I do!"

"Do you have the rings?"

"Yes," River gave them to Simon.

"These rings symbolize your commitment to one another."

Kaylee practically broke his hand off when she slid the ring onto his finger. She was just a mite excited.

"If anyone objects to this holy union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Kaylee glared at everyone as if to say, _"Object and I'll kill you."_

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you-"

She grabbed Simon and kissed him before Shepherd could even finish.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. _Now_, you may kiss the bride."

She smiled sheepishly and they kissed again.

Inara hugged Kaylee first and then River hugged her as well.

"We're sisters now," she whispered.

"I know! It's sooo shiny!"

Kaylee hugged Shepherd and then hugged Mal and even Jayne. Jayne's hand hung awkwardly over her back.

"Er, congrats I guess…" he muttered uncomfortably.

Wash got up and hugged her next before moving to Simon to talk to him about married life.

"Welcome to the sacred circle of married men," he began with a rough thump on the back. "Have you ever won an argument before?"

"Yes what does-"

"Remember what that feels like, 'cause it isn't ever going to happen again. Say 'yes dear' a lot, they like that. Oh and don't mess up."

"Mess what up?"

"Anything. Ever. She'll blame you for everything already, so a real mess up is just ammo she doesn't need."

Mal laughed. "You're givin' him tips?"

"I might as well."

"I got one. Make sure your wife don't knock you out with lipstick and then attempt to steal your ship 'n kill you in the process."

Simon smiled. "Thank you, Captain. I'll keep that one in mind."

"Oh and be prepared to tick her off. Don't believe her if she says that she isn't mad, 'cause trust me they are."

"Wash…doc…" Zoe called.

"I'm just giving him some pointers, dear!"

"It ain't that, husband. I think that I just went into labor."

Everyone stopped talking at once. Wash and Simon darted to her side. Mal also walked over to the pew.

"Are you sure?" Simon asked.

"Let me see, little bouts of pain are showin' up every few minutes and I'm pretty sure that my water just broke, so yeah I'm sure!"

"But ain't she just seven months along?" Mal asked.

"She is…" Simon quickly checked. "And she's also in labor."

"Gantian heng mu de fo qizhong kuo zhu-xingshi tian shangbian er!" Wash cried.

"Remain calm. I've done this before. We need to get her back to the ship," Simon said evenly. Wash took one arm and he took the other.

Mal moved in front of them to get the door. When he opened it, a line of at least ten men was outside waiting for them. They raised their guns and Mal swiftly shut and locked the door.

"What the hell? Mal! What are you doing? My wife is in _labor_!" Wash shouted.

"We can't go that way. Let's try the back door," he responded. He looked at River. She nodded, seeing the situation in his mind, and checked the back door.

She opened the doors to another line of men. They were surrounded and pinned down in the small church. She returned to the front, shaking her head grimly.

"What is goin' on, Sir?" Zoe panted as another contraction hit.

"We're sorta-"

"We're surrounded by men," River finished for him.

"A lot of armed men," Mal continued.

"We need to get out of here, Captain…" Simon gritted out. The situation was bad already. She was in premature labor and he didn't even have a med kit.

Mal peeked out through one of the stained glass windows. He saw none other than Dylan in a wheel chair talking to his men with another fifteen or so arriving.

"We're so humped..."

_(Gantian heng mu de fo qizhong kuo zhu-xingshi tian shangbian er- Sweet fat mother of Buddha in the pig-sexing heaven above!)_


	10. Three Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-__ Let me do this  
__Summary:__ "Don't worry, blonde. It'll be okay"_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

"What are armed men doing surrounding us?" Simon asked.

"And um…Dylan's out there…" Mal added quietly.

"That son of bitch is alive 'n here?" Jayne roared.

"Yeah. He's in a wheel chair, but he's here. Darlin', how'd it look around back?"

"The same number, maybe a few less. There are a few on the side as well in case we leave through a window," River replied. "They're all heavily armed."

"How'd he find us?" Kaylee asked nervously.

"Don't rightly know, but that ain't our concern. Our concern is gettin' Zoe outta here," Mal said while the wheels in his mind started turning.

"Doc!" Zoe shouted when a particularly bad contraction hit. Wash yelped. She was squeezing his hand and Zoe being Zoe, that was a mite painful.

"We need to get you to lie down. The pews might work…" Simon trailed off.

"There's the preacher's office. He has a couch," Shepherd offered.

"That's perfect. We'll get you settled in for now until we can move."

He led Zoe and Wash towards the back.

"I saw a medical kit in the front when we were changing," Inara called.

"Great. Can you get that for me?" Simon asked.

"Of course."

Mal stood with Shepherd, River, and Jayne. Kaylee decided to go with Simon in case he needed some help.

"How many guns do we have?" Mal asked.

"I only got the two I brought and my knife," Jayne sighed sadly.

"You brought guns to a church?" Shepherd gaped.

"I don't go no place without 'em and look, we need 'em. So there."

"Less arguin' and more thinkin'. I have mine in with my change of clothes out front. So we've got four guns and a knife with…how many guys?"

River shut her eyes and did the math. "Thirty-seven."

"How many bullets do we have?"

"My two holds ten each so that's……twenty…" Jayne muttered.

"Same here. That's thirty bullets for thirty-seven armed men," Mal replied.

"We can't take them head on, but if we were able to isolate a few at a time and then take their guns…" Shepherd suggested.

Mal shook his head gravely. "How would we isolate them? The second the others hear shots, they come runnin'. Then it's an all out firefight. We can't take that."

Inara hurried through with the medical kit, pausing to hear how things were going.

"Well, this beauty is a great long range shot. What if I snipe from the upstairs window while you fight below? Maybe then Zoe could slip out the other way!" Jayne asked.

"It's good in theory, but if they don't all come runnin'. And I don't think that she can move all that fast," Mal argued.

"Zoe is our concern," River stated.

"Why ain't they tryin' to get at us?" Jayne suddenly realized.

"I don't-" before Mal could finish, River answered.

"They're waiting."

"For?" they all practically said in unison.

"I'm not sure yet, but they can't move. Not until we do or someone else."

"Who is 'someone else'?" Mal asked.

"Not sure of that either. Keep thinking. I'll be back."

With that, River walked away and Inara followed to the back office.

********

"Keep breathing. Nice and slow, even breaths…" Simon instructed.

"Here's the medical kit," Inara said as she handed it to him. Zoe grabbed his sleeve.

"Drugs. I want gorram drugs, _now_."

Simon gave her something for the pain. River tapped him on the shoulder and pulled him aside.

"When they say weddings are supposed to be unforgettable, I don't think that they had this in mind…" he joked.

"She isn't ready."

Simon looked at her strangely. "Who isn't ready, mei mei? Zoe?"

"No. The baby. Her lungs aren't ready. She'll need a hospital. And soon. The labor is going to be quick."

"What can we do?"

"The closest hospital is twenty-one minutes from here by mule, but you can't use ours."

"Why can't we? Can we go back to the ship?"

"No. They have men on the ship. They don't know about the Nimitz's. Go there and borrow their mule."

"How exactly will we be able to go with all of these men everywhere?"

"I'm working on it. Try to slow it down. She can't be born yet."

Simon nodded and returned to Zoe's side. River gave Kaylee and Wash a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, blonde. It'll be okay."

He looked pale, even for him. She gave him a quick hug and Kaylee a quick pat on the arm before returning to the chapel.

********

"How is she?" Mal asked.

"She's fine. The baby won't be. It's too soon. They have to get to a hospital."

"How in the hell are we gonna swing that?" Jayne exclaimed.

"We'll think of something," Shepherd said calmly.

"I don't like this. They're all out there just waitin' for the right time ta kill us all. It's damagin' my calm!"

"Jayne, stop. We don't have time for you to lose it. I need you and your guns here," Mal snapped.

"Talk," River said.

"What are you goin' on 'bout now?" Jayne grumbled. Mal glared at him and then set his gaze on River to continue.

"Talk to Dylan. Provoke him."

"Provoking him isn't a good idea when we're in this vulnerable spot," Shepherd replied. "We're closed in. This church is very old. The plaster is chipping and the wood walls are very thin. Bullets would rip through them no problem. We need to get to somewhere we can make a stand."

"No. You're wrong," River replied plainly.

"I agree with Shepherd," Mal said cautiously.

"He isn't going to move, even if you provoke him. Distract him enough to distract his men. I can get Zoe out," she stated.

"How?" they all asked in one form or another.

"They're line is weakest and thinnest in the back. I can manage to get them through. The rest will be of concern later."

"I can't let you go out there, alone, without even knowin' your plan!" Mal argued.

"My plan is to get blonde and his wife out of here and to a hospital."

"That ain't specific enough!"

"I need you to distract him for as long as possible as soon as possible."

"No. I don't think that's a good idea."

"I need you to do this."

"If Shepherd and Jayne help."

"No. Too much attention. It has to be me."

"There you go all big damn hero again!"

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do!"

Shepherd and Jayne took a step back to let the couple duke it out.

"Let me do this."

"If you get killed-"

"This isn't about me! It's about Zoe and her baby! I'll be alright."

He looked at her intently. She was right. It was about Zoe.

She stepped towards him, putting a fraught hand on his face. "You have to be the captain here, not the boyfriend."

"Okay. Jayne, I need you here with me. You can help piss him off. You know him better than I do. Shepherd, go with River. Do what she says."

River smiled and then backed away gracefully. He watched her go with Shepherd, dread pooling in his gut.

********

"We have a way out," River announced. "But…" she took a deep breath. She hated to do this, especially today, but the key to success was in small numbers on this one. "Only blonde, Zoe, and Simon can go."

"Why can't the rest of us go?" Kaylee asked.

"We'll be seen. Right now the fewer the better," Shepherd answered. River inclined her head in thanks.

Simon got a few things, leaving the rest in case they needed it. He kissed Kaylee goodbye.

"Be careful, husband…" she whispered. He smiled.

"I will."

"Preacher man, stay with them. When I say, send them out" River said evenly.

"You got it."

She peeked out of the back door. Only nine. Easy peasy. She ran out and the fighting began.

********

"Hey Dylan! How's those legs feelin'?" Mal shouted through the crack in the door.

"You bastard! I told you no one-"

"Yeah, yeah. Empty treats."

"Does this gun look empty to you?" he pointed a gun at them.

For second, Mal thought that River might have been wrong. But it was River. She was never wrong. So he kept talking.

"Ah it's just a gun. Now if it was a grenade, I might be impressed."

"I wouldn't," Jayne said from his place behind Mal.

"Hello Jayne," Dylan spat.

"You're a son of a whore! A cowardly ruttin' son of a whore jus' sittin' there doin' nothin' at all," Jayne continued.

"I'd shoot you both, but I got better plans."

"Do tell. We got no place to be," Mal shrugged.

"They say I might be able to stand again in a year. _A year_!"

"What does that got to do with your plan for us?"

"You, Mal. You're the one that did this!"

"Eh, I've done worse."

********

River took the first one down in seconds. She grabbed their neck, snapping it like a twig. They caught onto her within two seconds of the body hitting the ground.

She took the barrel of the nearest gun in her hand, ramming the stock into the man holding it. She grasped the whole thing and used it like a bat to hit a man closing in behind her.

A twirl and a kick later, another man fell. She dodged a punch with ease and then took the fist in her hand, twisting the arm until it snapped. She put her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream. She didn't need a bunch of other men to deal with. She took down two more by ramming their heads together.

_-Bang-_

She flew backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. She ignored the pain and got the nearest gun to take out the final man.

"NOW!" she shouted.

Simon and Wash ran out with Zoe in between them moving as quickly as she could. She saw River on the ground bleeding and instinctively stopped.

"River!"

"GO!"

They kept going, as much as it pained them to.


	11. Three Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-__ Her own world  
__Summary:__ It was time to meet River Tam_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

Mal listened to Dylan go on and on for a few minutes, tossing in insults when he could. He heard a shot and then another. So did Dylan. He sent his men to check it out. Mal ran for it with his heart pounding in his ears.

"River?" he panted the second he reached the others in the office. Inara and Kaylee were sitting down and Shepherd was at the door.

"I just sent them out. She shouted to them. I think that she's alright," he told Mal.

It didn't stop him from running out there. She was on the ground clutching her shoulder shooting at the on coming men. He picked her up, taking over the task of shooting. Shepherd held door open so they could run inside.

He shut it quickly after they got back in. "Jayne, put the desk against the door," Mal ordered.

Jayne did what he was told, but bullets flew inside any way.

"Back in the chapel," Mal barked. Everyone ran to the front.

Mal sat down on a pew with River. He gently brushed her hair back so he could inspect the wound.

"It's deep," he muttered hoarsely.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I thought they'd wait…"

"They did until you started shootin'!"

"He started it."

He managed a weak laugh. Shepherd sat beside them with the med kit he brought along.

"I have some medical training. I should doctor that before it gets infected."

River nodded in agreement.

"Zoe took all of the pain meds…" Kaylee said softly.

"That's okay," River replied.

Mal carefully slid the side of the dress where the bullet was down just enough so Shepherd could work.

"Jayne, I need your knife."

"Knife?" Mal asked.

"It's alright," River assured him.

Shepherd took it and disinfected it as best he could with what he had.

"Stay as still as possible," he said gently. She nodded and buried her face in Mal's neck. He took her hand and nodded to Shepherd to start.

He made the first cut. She tensed, but didn't scream. He made a few more careful incisions before he got a pair of tweezers to pull the bullet out. He did, and then he sewed her up. The entire time she didn't move or even yelp.

"You did a great job," Shepherd smiled warmly.

"That you did," Mal agreed as he softly stroked her hair. She looked up at him tiredly.

"We have to find a way out. Trap doors for magicians."

"The numbers haven't changed a bit," Jayne commented. He had been watching the men while the crazy girl was cut on.

River got a weird sensation fluttering around in her stomach. A bad fluttering. The world around her blurred and then her eyes rolled back and shut. She slumped and went limp in his arms.

"River? River? Sweetheart? Can you hear me? Damnit River! Stay with me!" he shouted frantically. Shepherd took her pulse. It was fine. Better than fine.

"Her pulse is perfect."

"But she ain't awake, Shepherd, if you haven't noticed! Damn doc shoulda stayed… River? Darlin', move if you can hear me."

She couldn't hear him or anyone else. She was in her own world.

********

_The raven-haired man sat alone pouring over the information he had. She was still on the firefly and was seen during the robbery on Ezra. They were on Fiddler's Green. What did it mean?_

_He got up and paced his office with his shiny boots glistening in the dim lights. On his office wall were over fifty snapshots and captures of River Tam. He stopped at one in particular, pressing play, and watching the young girl twirl about on stage during a performance of "_The Nutcracker."

_A smile crossed his face, which quickly faded. He looked at a picture of her that his associates took a month or so back. She was smiling. There was something haunting about her eyes and that smile. _

_"How could you have done anything to deserve this?" he asked himself quietly. _

_He read about her the second the task was transferred to him. After the two agents were killed on Greenleaf, the task fell to him. Find and kill the fugitive River Tam._

_He looked up her name and read or saw everything about her from her birth record up until the incident in the general store on Newhope. _

_Sighing heavily, he returned to his desk to figure out what to do next. Jewels were taken, they had just been on Fiddler's Green, they were seen heading that way. The day he saw her leave the bar, the known smuggling and reselling guru Dylan Larson was inside having a drink. Jewels sounded like his type of cargo. It was worth pursing._

_He hit a few buttons and a second later he was on a wave with his associates on Fiddler's Green. _

_"Keep your eyes open for a firefly class ship. Also, have at least one of your men keep an eye on Dylan Larson." _

_"Yes sir."_

_Less than an hour later he got the word that a firefly had landed. He was out of the door after grabbing his jacket. _

_It had become a sickness. He hadn't been home in weeks. He practically lived out of his offices. He had extra clothes, an electric razor, and even a toothbrush in his desk. Pursing her was an obsession. Every thought was about her. How to find her. What he'd do then. What she did to become a fugitive._

_He silently cursed when his blood got on his boots. He had just cleaned them too. _

_Dylan lied at his feet, bleeding from everywhere, cursing and asking too many questions._

_"Who are you?" was his favorite._

_"Someone that can help if you help me."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Malcolm Reynolds is travelling with someone. A woman. I need to find her."_

_"He has to pay for what he's done to me anyhow. I think that she'll be with him."_

_"So you'll help me find her?"_

_"If you let me get my revenge on Reynolds."_

_"Done."_

_Dylan came in handy because he knew the code to wave Serenity. _

_He stayed up late in his office working his cortex magic. It was the main reason they accepted him in the Alliance military forces so young. A smile crept onto his face once again. He was able to track their last wave. It was to an unknown address on Kerry. _

_He sent Dylan and his men ahead of him. He needed clearance and back up. River Tam wouldn't go quietly. He'd need a special team to go in after her. The last one was wiped out, but hopefully this time it would be different than the last. _

_He got his clearance and his team. The trip to Kerry, although short, felt like a lifetime. The entire way he kept wondering what it would be like to finally meet her face to face. He felt like he knew her. Well, he did._

_Born on Osiris nineteen years ago to Gabriel and Regan Tam. One older brother, Simon Tam, also a fugitive. Status: unimportant. If seen, he was to be taken to a federal prison. However, if his apprehension might obstruct that of his sister's, he was to be ignored. _

_She was a child prodigy and dancer before leaving home at the age of fourteen to attend a prestigious Academy. For three years she dropped off of the map and resurfaced as a fugitive on the run with her elder brother on the ship "_Serenity."

_They finally reached Kerry. He suited up with his shiny boots and his Alliance uniform. It was time to go meet River Tam._

********

"Maybe the pain was just too much and she's asleep," Inara offered. Mal shot daggers in her direction. Mentioning that she was in pain wasn't a good way to calm him down.

"Darlin', can you hear me?" he whispered as he took her pulse again. It was still fine. He felt her forehead. It was cold and sweaty. Her breathing was uneven and rapid. That either meant the bullet hit more than they thought it did or she was having a nightmare.

"Mal, there are still big guys with big guns outside waitin' to kill us…" Jayne reminded him.

"I know, Jayne."

"What are we gonna do 'bout it?"

Mal took a deep breath. He was being pulled in two different directions again. The captain or the man in love.

"River…" he tried one last time.

Her eyes opened.

"There you are," he laughed as relief surged through him.

She suddenly she remembered the name of the raven-haired stranger. "Daniel Alexander."

"Daniel Alexander? Who's he?"

"He's here. Now. For me."

"Mal, a gorram army of Feds just showed up and they're backin' up the other guys!"

"Ta ma de…our ruttin' luck…"

_(Ta ma de- fuck!)_


	12. Three Chapter 4

_Chapter 4-__ The way out  
__Summary:__ It's time to move_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Why are the Feds helping them?" Inara asked.

"Deal," River muttered in response. "They're working together to get us."

"We need to get outta here 'fore we lose any hope he have of makin' it outta here," Mal said.

"They're distracted, talkin' and such. Maybe if we go now 'n fight our way out…" Jayne suggested.

"With three guns and a knife?" Shepherd asked.

"Well, when ya kill somebody you take their gun. That's more ammo right there."

"We can't stay. We need to find a way out. Start lookin' for anything you can use as a weapon," Mal ordered. They went in different directions to find something—anything—that could help them get out alive.

Mal ran his hand down her face. "You had me worryin' like crazy."

"The strange man, bad energy guy, I remembered his name. Daniel Alexander."

"Where do you know him from?"

"He's the one that encoded the subliminal and broadcasted it. He also was the one that intercepted the wave that stated we were going to Greenleaf to stay with Inara's friends."

"And you _saw_ him on Fiddler's Green?"

"He's been following me. I'm his new mission."

"Mission?"

"He's here now. Out there."

Mal set her down and padded over to the crack in the door. He recognized him instantly. He looked like he had just walked out of River's drawings. Damn, she was good.

"When you say 'mission'…"

"He's supposed to pick up where the blue hands left off."

"Aiya dui de daxiang fen na yi zhi fu dai yi gu fu huai qizhong zi li!"

He returned to her side, taking a few calming breaths.

"He's here for me and Dylan is here for you. They worked together."

"I'm lost. Usually I can come up with a plan…or half of plan…that get's us outta these situations, but I don't even know where to start. We're surrounded. We've got Feds and goons waitin' to get their shots in…"

"Preacher man's idea might be the only way. Cut them off. Isolation. Take them on fifteen or so at a time from both fronts."

"What are you proposin'?"

"We have six people. Three attack from the front, three in the back."

"But we can't defeat them all."

"Not talking defeat. Trapdoors for magicians. Shoot and run. Break through the lines. Abracadabra, poof. We're gone."

"Okay, then what?"

"We meet at the Nimitz's in two hours. They don't know about them. There are men on Serenity. We regroup there and then take the ship back."

"You're got a knack for crime, my darlin'."

"So do you, love."

He grinned, but it turned into a frown when he saw that her shoulder wound was bleeding again. He got a bandage out of the kit and tenderly took care of it.

"Does it hurt?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but it's not too bad."

They were about to kiss when Inara interrupted. "I found a few candlesticks and a few bottles of wine. I was thinking that we could use the bottles as projectiles."

"Sounds good," Mal nodded while awkwardly clearing his throat.

Kaylee, Jayne, and Shepherd came back with a few things. Letter openers, scissors, curtain rods, things of the like. Kaylee took apart a lamp and made something similar to a tazor with a few other things she found.

"Our plan is to split into two groups and attack from the front and back. We fight our way out and lay low for two hours. Then we meet at the Nimitz's house to regroup. They've got men on our ship. We have to take it back, but we're takin' this one problem at a time…" Mal explained.

"Will that work?" Kaylee asked fearfully.

"It has to. We don't have any other ideas. If you do, speak your piece before this plan moves ahead."

No one spoke up.

"Alright. We have to figure out groups."

"I'll take the back assault. You'll take the front," River said. Mal looked at her like she was crazy.

"Split up?" he asked so only she could hear.

"You'll be the boyfriend."

He understood, but it hurt. "Okay. Kaylee, you're with me. Jayne, you're with me too. Shepherd, Inara. You're with River. We move as soon as possible. Remember. Two hours and then the Nimitz's. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

Kaylee hugged Inara. "Some weddin' day…" she sniffed.

"We won't forget it anytime soon," Inara joked.

"Be careful."

"I will. You have to be careful too. You have a husband to go home to."

Kaylee grinned and then walked over to Jayne.

Mal approached Shepherd, pulling him aside.

"Listen Shepherd, there's a guy here to take River. I don't know if he wants to kill her or take her, but either way she's at risk. I'm askin' you to look out for her for me."

"Don't worry, son. I'll watch out for her."

"Thanks."

He went back over to River to steal a few moments before the fighting began.

"You better come home to me without any more bullets in you," he warned playfully.

"The same goes for you."

He kissed her briefly. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too. I don't call you _aiqing_ for nothing."

He managed a weak chuckle before they split up. He got his gun and turned back to River. She looked at him for a lingering moment and then vanished towards the back door.

"Let's go," he sighed. "On three. One, two, three!"

********

River pulled Shepherd aside like Mal had earlier. "He told you to watch me, didn't you?"

"He did."

"Don't. Inara needs you. I don't. She isn't a fighter. I am."

"But-"

"No time to argue, preacher man."

She took off outside gracefully, as if the bullet wound in her shoulder didn't cause her hot surges of pain and major discomfort.

Shepherd and Inara watched River fight for just a few moments, stunned by the utter ability and dancer-like skill grace she had. Then they joined the fight.

Inara had been taught some self defense and she knew how to fight with swords, but this was hardly fencing.

Shepherd was able to get a few guns. He offered one to River, but she waved it off muttering, "_No touching guns_."

She was mid punch when she felt him. Alexander. He was there. Of course he knew the phrase to make the doll sleep. Of course he was about to use it. She could handle needles being pushed into her brain, bullets, rum bottles, fists…but a few simple words defeated her within instants. Then the doll would be out cold. Helpless. Vulnerable. That was just plain unfair.

Shepherd was in the middle of a firefight. His eyes were switching between his targets and the two women fighting along side him. Inara got pinned down. A curtain rod could only be so useful. He looked over at River. She was still alright. He took off for Inara, guns blazing.

Someone shouted something in a language he didn't recognize and when his eyes switched back over to River, she had fallen to the ground and a young Alliance officer picked her up. He started to go help River, but Inara's scream stopped him. He was torn.

Did he listen to Mal and save River from being captured, or did he listen to River and save Inara's life? Inara won the battle and he dove for her while the mysterious Alliance man vanished with River.

"WE HAVE TO MOVE!" Shepherd shouted. Inara nodded with terror in her eyes. They fought their way through the lines and escaped into town.

********

Mal and Jayne charged first. Kaylee hung back. She'd only fight if she had to. Killing was the cap'in and Jayne's thing, not hers.

Jayne grabbed a scrawny Fed by the shirt, pulling him towards him. His boots skidded across the ground as he went. A punch later, he was in a heap on the ground and Jayne had his weapon.

"Mal!" Jayne called. He threw the gun.

Mal caught it flawlessly and then used the stock to hit another Fed upside the head. He caught a Fed's gun hand at the last second, twisting it about at an impossible angle and easily using it to shoot a man a few feet behind him. He swept his leg under his feet. The Fed crumbled and the fight continued.

In the chaos, Kaylee took down two men with her contraption and Dylan edged his way over to the weak link in their attack force. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing his gun into the small of her back, calling for the fighting to stop.

Mal and Jayne turned to see Kaylee being held at gun point. She looked at Mal with teary eyes.

"Cap'in?" she squeaked.

"Seems to me I got a gun to this young lady's back. Now I got a chance at walkin' again, but if I take out her spine…she'll be paralyzed."

"I shoulda killed you," Jayne spat.

"Shoulda, but didn't…" Dylan sneered cockily.

"What do you want?" Mal asked. He kept his voice calm and even to make Kaylee relax a bit.

"I want you to come with me. I have a lil' party planned and you're the guest of honor!"

"Okay. Let my crew walk away from this and I'll go with you."

"But Cap'in-" Kaylee protested. He shook his head no.

"You can have one of your goons hold onto me while they walk away, but they walk right now."

"Done," Dylan motioned to one of the men who promptly got Mal in a choke hold. He shoved the sobbing Kaylee to Jayne. Jayne hesitated, sending a look at Mal.

"Go…" he choked. Jayne nodded and they ran like hell. "So…" he continued with a faint cough. "Where we goin'? Someplace with…drinks and…candlelight…good times…for all?"

He was hit over the head and his world turned black.

_(Aiya dui de daxiang fen na yi zhi fu dai yi gu fu huai qizhong zi li- Damn heaps of elephant dung that will not stay dead/human remains and rotting in tiny particles)_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**


	13. Part four Chapter 1

**Part four  
**_Summary:__ They have to take it one battle at a time_

********

_Chapter 1-__ Payback is a bitch  
__Summary:__ "We can't go after 'em both"_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Do you think that they got through?" Kaylee said fearfully from her place standing by the window in the Nimitz's small home.

"Yeah. Shepherd's a good shot. Moonbrain took me out with a bunch of other people too. They can get through," Jayne responded with a whole lot more confidence than he actually had.

"How do you think Zoe's doin'?"

"The doc is good at what he does. He'll take good care of her."

Kaylee swallowed hard. They both had been avoiding the subject of Mal for the two hours they spent away and the twenty extra minutes they had spent in the house.

"What is he gonna do to him?" she whispered.

Jayne didn't know if he should tell the truth or not, so he went for the middle-of-the-road. "It ain't good is all I can say."

The door creaked. Jayne had his gun drawn and Kaylee pushed behind him within seconds. He lowered it when he saw Shepherd pointing a gun at his head. Inara was standing behind him looking terrified and upset.

"The house is secure," Jayne informed them.

Inara ran for Kaylee. They embraced tightly with tears streaming down their faces. Fighting was one thing they _did not do_. Then Inara realized-

"Mal?" she asked shakily.

Jayne cleared his throat. "He…Dyl got Kaylee and had a gun on her…so he agreed to go with him if'n he let me 'n her walk."

"What?" Inara cried. "What will happen to him?"

Jayne looked at Shepherd, who had a pretty decent idea of what he would do to their captain. So, he put a comforting hand on Inara's shoulder. Words weren't needed. If Mal wasn't being tortured, he was dead. Either way it was a lose-lose scenario.

"Wait, River. Where's River?" Kaylee asked.

"The Alliance officer got her," Shepherd sighed. Kaylee gasped.

"How? I thought that she was good at fightin'!"

"I'm not sure. I heard something and when I looked up she was on the ground and the Alliance officer had her in his arms," Shepherd replied.

"Why didn't you try to get her back? You do know that Mal is gonna kill us when he finds out she got took……_again_," Jayne groaned.

"I had to make a choice. We can get her back. If they wanted her dead, they would have killed her. Inara's life was at stake, so I chose to aid her instead."

Inara bowed her head. "For which I am in your debt."

"You don't owe me anything," he assured her.

"What do we do? We don't got the cap'in or Zoe…" Kaylee trailed off. That meant that _Jayne_ was in charge.

"We can't go after 'em both. We don't got the man power or the time. We have to choose one to save first. Then we can go after the other. Let's take a vote on who to get. 'Nara, who do you think?" Jayne asked.

"I think that we should go after Mal."

"Okay, one vote Mal. Kaylee?"

She was torn between Mal—he was practically a brother to her—and River, her sister-in-law. She took a moment. They were probably doing terrible things to him, if he wasn't already dead. But they could be doing terrible things to River to _and_ they probably left Kerry. They could be ten worlds away.

"River," she finally answered, although it broke her heart to do so.

"Okay Shepherd. You're the decidin' vote."

"Mal."

"Alright. We go after Mal first."

"But River could be halfway 'cross the 'verse soon! What if we can't find her?" Kaylee protested.

"Do you really think that Mal is jus' gonna sit back and let them take the ruttin' love of his life? We get him back, he gets her back. I agree with 'Nara and Shepherd. We go after Mal."

"Simon won't let them take her again either, Kaylee…" Inara added.

"It's settled. So…where do we start…?" Jayne asked. The room grew quiet. Where did they start?

********

River woke up hazily. It took her a moment to remember what happened. Once she did, she sprung out of the chair she was seated in, pulling it with her. She was handcuffed to it and it made quite the ruckus when she dragged it across the floor.

The room was small and gray. Alliance gray, of course. There was a table, two chairs, a two-way mirror and a security camera. The door opened before she could move to it. He walked through, catching her gaze. She slid down the wall in the corner, shaking all over. Why couldn't the Alliance just leave her alone?

"I'm-" the man began as he sat at the table.

"Daniel Alexander. Alliance officer. Former military."

He was taken aback by her knowledge. He knew that she knew things, but witnessing it felt so differently.

"Yes, that's correct. I need you to answer a few-"

"No! No…I'm not theirs. I'm not yours. I'm not a toy! I don't play anymore! Playtime is over! Leave me alone!"

"…it's only a few questions…"

"I don't answer to you. I won't."

"River, please sit."

"You have no right to say my name. Alliance…" she spat the last word with as much venom as she could.

"I've been aquatinting myself with you over the last seven months. The only thing I don't about you know is how or why you became a fugitive. I was told to eliminate you. I don't want to kill you without knowing why. So please sit."

"You'll kill me if my answers aren't what you want to hear."

"If you don't answer at all, I'll kill you anyway."

She saw right through him. How is it that the Alliance man could have a shred of humanity in him? They were all Reavers to her, but something about this one was different.

"You won't. You don't want to."

He nervously tapped his boot. That shiny, shiny boot. "I'm not one for assassination, Ms. Tam."

"I am…" she whispered as the tears started to fall. "They made her like that."

"Who?"

"You. Alliance. Blue Sun. Blue hands. Sparkling needles…" she started shaking again. She reached out to Mal's mind desperately searching for the comfort he could always provide, but he wasn't alright either.

She buried her face in her knees, sobbing quietly and whispering his name over and over again like he would magically appear beside her, ready to hold on and chase all of the bad things away.

"Ms. Tam, please sit."

She lifted her crying eyes to the sea grass ones. "Kill her or let her go."

"I can't do either one. Not yet. Not until you start talking."

********

Waking up after being hit over the head got easier each time he woke. He knew what to expect. Throbbing. Pain. Every light and every sound amplified until it hurt. The only thing that was new to this scenario was the fact that he was bound to a metal chair with Dylan and two of his scary looking friends—sorry, "liabilities"—beside him.

"Fellas," Mal smiled. "Not the fun party atmosphere I was thinkin' of, but I s'ppose concrete has its charms…"

He swept the room with his eyes briefly. Concrete walls, small one foot by two window at the top of the wall on his left complete with daunting iron bars, concrete floor a drain, a metal table in a corner covered up with a white sheet, and the big heavy triple padlock door in front of him. It was all too much like a certain POW cell he was in during the war, only there he had something to work with.

"Cute, real cute. I can't wait 'till you can't talk," Dylan gritted.

"That ain't a polite thing to say. Didn't your momma teach you manners?"

"She died when I was six."

"Is that s'pposed to be an excuse for why you are the way you are?"

"I am the way I am, 'cause I was born this way. Some people are just bad people."

"Well at least you ain't pretendin'. So what fun activities do you have planned?"

"Not me. Them. Have fun boys. Keep him alive as long as possible. When he's 'bout dead, call me in."

"Aw come on Dyl! You know that you wanna share the good times!" Mal replied arrogantly. Torture was nothing new to him. Two words: _Adelai Niska._

"You're right. I do."

_-BangBang-_

Mal yelled when the bullets hit his legs. Dylan wheeled over to him with a twisted grin.

"Payback is a bitch."


	14. Four Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-__ Mal  
__Summary:__ One battle at a time…_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

"He ain't the kind to take the time to leave the planet. He'll have someplace close by. He's impatient, always has been, so he'll want to be able to get to work as soon as possible…" Jayne offered as they sat around the kitchen table.

"What type of place?" Kaylee asked.

"Somethin' private…soundproof…where nobody or no one will be stumblin' onto 'em or hearin' the…" he trailed off.

Inara and Kaylee cringed. They both knew that the rest of his statement was, _"The screams."_

"Would he take the building by force? If so, perhaps we can look into any crime in the area so far," Shepherd suggested.

"Na, as I said he's impatient. He won't waste time killin' to get somethin' he can get quicker some other way. 'Sides, he don't need that attention. He needs to be discreet."

"What does that leave us?" Inara asked.

"His business partners. The ones he hasn't tried to kill yet. He'd call in a favor 'n use their place. I can look into the smugglin' 'round these parts. He's bound to know 'em. The more private places are our best bet."

"I know the local smugglers," Seamus Nimitz, the son of their friend, commented. "Sorry, I've been listenin' at the door. My father says Malcolm helped him back in the war. Saved his life."

"That's what I heard," Jayne nodded.

"I can give you a list of names and circle the ones close by."

"That'd be extremely helpful," Shepherd replied. Seamus nodded and left to get the list together.

Jayne leaned back in his chair with a grimace. Inara sat beside him, reading the signs of guilt all over his face.

"It isn't your fault."

"Like hell it ain't. I'm the one that contacted Dylan. I'm the one that said he was a friend. He was always a mite violent when I ran with him back when, but he was a gorram friend. I thought he'd never flip on me. And then Mal goes and trades himself in for Kaylee and me. He's a stupid son of a whore with a ruttin' hero complex."

"That's what I keep telling him."

"I know him 'n me ain't the best friends. Hell, he's hit me more times than I can count. But this crew's the closest thing I've got to family out here."

"We'll get him back."

"Dyl ain't 'bout to let us take him without a fight. Ya really think that a Companion, a newlywed mechanic, a preacher, and one mercenary with two empty guns and a knife can walk in with a hope of walkin' out again?"

"I have to believe that there's hope or I'd fall apart."

"Gettin' Mal back is only half the battle. He's gonna kill us when he finds out we went after him instead of moonbrain."

"One battle at a time, Jayne."

********

_-Crack-_

The brass knuckles hit the side of his head with vengeance. He yelped as the blood poured down his jaw line. His hearing in his left ear went out along with it, but he lifted his head to his torturers with a faint, very faint, smile.

"Come on now…this ain't…torture…just a beatin'…let's get to the fun part…" he grinned bloodily, spitting out some of the reddened saliva onto the now scarlet floor. Now he knew what the drain was for.

The taller of the two—Mal called him number one—moved to the table of wonderfully amusing torture instruments. He had to give them props for creativity. He had never thought to use a metal kitchen pot for anything other than protein stew, but they came up with a few rather painful uses for it.

This time number one had a hammer. Mal's eyes drifted up it and then at his torturer. "Much better."

He tried to focus on something other than the agony stemming from the hammer. It hit him right under his eye. His thoughts drifted to his crew and the chances of a rescue. Hopefully River made it out alright. He'd find a way home to her if they didn't find a way to him first.

********

"This is everyone around here that smuggles. I circled the ones close to here," Seamus passed the list to Shepherd.

"How is it that a boy your age knows about this?" he inquired.

"The war weren't long ago, preacher. Someone had to pay the bills while Dad was away."

"Do any of the names stand out to you?" he asked as he pushed the list to Jayne.

"Yeah. Robert Favole. Rob used to run with us. Where do he live, kid?"

"He lives in the house in the middle of nowhere. It's 'bout fifteen minutes from here. Twenty on foot. You can't miss it. It's a big gray buildin' in the desert. Just keep goin' past the church and you'll find it."

"That's the place. Do you have any guns we can borrow?"

"Dad has a rifle and there's the two handguns in the trunk in his room."

"Grab 'em Shepherd. 'Nara, Kaylee, you're gonna stay back. Can we borrow the mule?"

"No. The doctor and the Washburne's took it. But there's a hover boat. It don't go so fast, but it's all we got."

"Thanks kid. We'll take it. Let's get goin'."

Shepherd took the guns while Jayne got the hover boat started. He helped Kaylee and Inara into the back.

"Um…isn't this an actual boat?" Inara asked.

"Yup. But it _hovers_ so you can take it on land."

"Oh."

"What, they don't got these on Sihnon?"

"Not exactly…" she muttered as she pushed some live bait away from her with her foot.

Shepherd climbed in, handing Jayne one of the guns. "We're ready to go."

They took off for the building. Their plan was nonexistent, but they had to move. Once they got Mal back they had to try to find River. Time was one luxury they did not have.

"Kaylee, 'Nara, you stay with the boat. If anyone comes at you, shoot them. Keep her runnin' while Shepherd 'n I go after Mal. It might be awhile. I gotta stop off to pay my _friends_ a visit."

********

His smile had faded. The pain was taking its toll on him. His vision was blurred and what he could see was tinted in crimson. He couldn't hear out of his left ear at all. His right was still working somewhat, but the last blow turned the volume down.

_-CrackleCrackle-_

He was able to make out the faint shape of jumper cables and the cascading sparks. Why did every torturer have to turn to electricity? Why?

Number one turned a hose on. The cold water hit like a thousand needles stinging his flesh. Some of the blood washed away, but that wasn't the purpose. Water was a great conductor.

The clips were attached to the legs of the metallic chair and then they turned the electric current on and up. After what seemed like forever, they shut it back off. He put his head down, struggling to breathe. His body still convulsed from the remaining traces in his flesh.

Number two, the shorter one, stepped forward and inserted several needles in his chest. He flinched and his first thought was of River and what they did to her. The electricity started up again. After a few moments, it was shut off and number one removed each needle harshly with a pair of rusty pliers. Then hit him across the face with them.

It was a miracle that he was still awake and alive. What vision he had left slipped away and he was left in total darkness with hardly any hearing.

********

"Whadda ya think? Back door, side door, or window?" Jayne whispered from their hiding place behind a large rock.

"Window. There isn't any security except whoever is in the room or any cameras and we can take those out easily."

"I agree. You ready?"

"You know I am."


	15. Four Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-__ His rescue  
__Summary:__ "Then we gotta find her"_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

_-Snap-_

The body fell to the floor quietly. Shepherd and Jayne had slipped in through the window. There was a man in the room, but Jayne took him out.

"Go after Mal. I'll handle Rob 'n Dyl."

Shepherd nodded and they went their separate ways.

He wasn't born a shepherd, you know. He knew things like how to fight. How to kill. How the Alliance thinks. And the best place to stash and torture someone. That would be a soundproofed basement. No windows, no escape, no one hears or sees a thing. So, he searched the building for a stairwell to the cellar. He ran into two men on the way.

They pulled their guns on him. He knocked one out, taking the other by the shirt, gun barrel pressed to the underside of his chin.

"Where's the basement?" he asked politely.

"I c-can't tell. They're busy down there."

He heard the hammer click into place. "I know they're busy. Malcolm Reynolds, right?"

The terrified man nodded. Shepherd pushed the gun into his chin further, of course he didn't intend on killing anyone but he didn't need to know that, and asked again.

"Where is the basement?"

"Third door on your left. There are stairs."

"Thank you."

He knocked him out and then stepped over the other man to get to the basement.

********

Jayne walked into the living room calmly with his gun drawn. He had taken out at least three guys on the way, and he was prepared to take down more.

Dylan was across from his old "friend" Rob.

"Jayne. You found me," Dylan deadpanned.

"Damn right I did. Rob, you still friends with this guy?"

"There are no friends, just-"

"Liabilities," Jayne finished. "Yeah…so I've heard."

"Here for Mal I take it," Rob said coolly.

"Yeah. It ain't like I'm here to see you two, well actually I am. Not see as much as…shoot."

Everyone in the room pulled a gun on him.

"Not wise, _friend_," Dylan warned.

"How much is he payin' you to stash him here?" Jayne asked Rob curiously.

"Two thousand."

"Damn, Mal musta really pissed you off!"

"He did."

Jayne nodded and quick looked around for a shield. He found one and started shooting. A few men fell and he avoided bullets by rolling across the floor. He shot the man nearest to him, caught the body, and held it in front of him. Tada. Instant shield.

He ran out of bullets, so he took the dead guy's gun until everyone except Rob and Dylan were dead. He threw his knife at Rob. It hit its mark in between his eyes. Then he shot the gun out of Dylan's hand. He walked over to him, retrieving his knife with a twisted grin.

"You really pissed me off, Dyl. See you in hell."

********

Mal braced himself for another hit. He heard a faint sound that resembled a gunshot and then a scream. A few moments passed without pain and then he felt his restraints fall off of his wrists and legs.

"We're here to get you, Mal. Hang in there…" someone said. He had trouble figuring out who it was, but at least he heard it.

"Who is it?" he asked, attempting to open his eyes. He couldn't.

"Book. Jayne is upstairs and we've got a hover boat waiting. Can you walk?"

He tried to stand, but instantly fell back into the chair.

"That's alright. I'll help carry you. It might hurt."

"That's okay," he wheezed as Shepherd helped him to his feet. They slowly made their way out of the room. The stairs were difficult and they had to take a breather, but they got up them and into the hall.

They walked into the living room. Bodies were everywhere and Jayne was standing over Dylan's body with a bloody knife.

"Jayne?" Shepherd asked.

"It's done. Let's go 'fore we're caught."

He took the other side of Mal and they walked out to the boat. Kaylee gasped upon seeing her battered and broken captain.

"Qing ai fo ji shang tian shang!" Inara cried. She helped him into the back, cradling his head in her lap.

He coughed for a moment, once again trying to open his eyes and again he couldn't. "River?" he asked.

Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

********

It had been hours and River still refused to talk to Alexander. He tried everything to get to talk, but nothing worked.

"Ms. Tam, I need you to answer my questions…" he attempted once again.

She was still huddled in the corner. She was crying harder now. She felt Mal's pain. She knew exactly what they did to him and it was too much to take.

"No!" she shouted. "You'll kill her anyway. It's your mission. You had more than one opportunity to slay her. Why haven't you already?"

"I couldn't."

She lifted her eyes at his confession. He looked away, clearing his throat. For the first time in his career, he hadn't followed a direct order.

"Why?"

"I'm the one that is supposed to be asking the questions."

"Answer hers, she'll answer yours."

He nodded. "Alright. That sounds reasonable."

"Why?" she repeated, this time with more force.

"I can't kill someone with out knowing why."

"Don't lie. She's a reader."

"I wanted a chance to talk with you and to hear your side."

It made no sense. He never let anything keep him from his job, and yet she had. If it had been anyone else, he would have already killed them. She knew this as well as he did.

"Please just cooperate," he added desperately.

"Ask your questions."

********

"River?" he repeated.

"Mal…" Jayne began slowly. He wasn't looking forward to this…

"Here," Inara said in her best River-like voice. She put a hand on his face. "I'm here."

Everyone stared at her. She shook her head, letting them know that now was not the time to ask questions.

"He needs the hospital," Kaylee squeaked.

"We can't. River said they were working with the Feds. If the Feds spot us, we might have some problems. I can patch him up for now. The ship isn't safe either, so we should return to the Nimitz's' house while we plan…" Shepherd trailed off, not broaching River's rescue just yet.

They all agreed and they went back to the Nimitz's. Mal passed out on the ride there. Jayne and Shepherd carried him to the guest bedroom. Seamus brought them all of the things Shepherd said that he needed. Then he got to work.

Jayne, Kaylee, and Inara waited in the kitchen.

"What are you playin' at?" Jayne muttered so only they could hear.

"You saw him. He's in terrible shape, possibly even close to death. If he found out that River isn't here, it would stress him out even worse. He'd try to find her. He can't even walk without help!"

"So you're jus' gonna pretend to be moonbrain?"

"For now."

"Then we gotta find her."

"And then what? You, Shepherd, and Mal in his current state couldn't get her back from the Alliance!"

"You 'n Kaylee would help too!"

"We need to wait until Mal is more capable and Simon and Wash are available to help."

"She could be gone by then!" Kaylee protested.

"She's right and I'm in charge and I say-"

"Jayne," Inara said softly. "I'm thinking about Mal and the rest of the crew. If you go to get her now, more than one of you will probably never come back. We don't have the resources to go after her now. A few days won't make a difference."

"Minutes make a difference! 'Nara, she's my _sister-in-law_!"

"I know. She's like a sister to me as well and it hurts me to say this. Just think about it for a little while. That's all I'm asking," she looked at Jayne for a moment to let her words sink in before going into the room with Mal and Shepherd.

"Surely you ain't gonna listen to her!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"She's got a point. We're half a ruttin' crew here!"

"You just got the cap'in back with just Shepherd!"

"That's different. Moonbrain could be in lockdown, Alliance lockdown, someplace. I've been in them prison type things before. It's hard to escape with ten people, let alone what we got. I don't know. I gotta think on it. Bein' in charge ain't all what it's cracked up to be…"

"You're doin' a shiny job, Jayne."

"Thanks," he grunted. "Sorry 'bout all this. It was your weddin' and all…"

"Not your fault. It's the cap'in that pissed him off."

She kissed him on the cheek and floated off towards Mrs. Nimitz who had just entered to offer her a change of clothes.

Jayne helped himself to a glass of whiskey. He sat down heavily at the table. He had a decision to make. If he gave the go ahead on the River rescue, he could very well get most everyone including himself killed. But if he didn't, there was a chance that they wouldn't find River or if they did she'd be dead. Then he'd have Mal and Simon to answer to.

"I got no idea what to do…" he mumbled.

_(Qing ai fo ji shang tian shang- Dear Buddha and Heaven above)_


	16. Four Chapter 4

_Chapter 4-__ River  
__Summary:__ One battle at a time…_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

"How is he?" Inara asked timidly.

"I've done all that I can."

"What all is wrong with him?"

"His left ear took a beating. I believe that one of some of his bones broke around that area, possibly even the bones in his ear. Also, his cheek bone broke and shifted upwards towards his eye. The eye itself seems alright, but the area around it is swollen shut. The other eye is also swollen shut, but again it seems alright. He was beaten and from what I can tell, electrocuted as well. He was also shot in the legs. Luckily the bullets missed the bones and only hit muscle and tendons. He'll need a hospital soon."

She carefully sat beside him. "When will he wake up?"

"Hopefully not for another few hours. When he does, he'll be in a lot of pain and all I have are these everyday anesthetics."

She nodded.

"Can you watch him? Let me know when he wakes. I need to go speak with Jayne about rescuing…" he paused and looked at Mal. "You know who…"

He left her alone with him. She fixed his hair with a frown. "Oh Mal…why are you always getting yourself into these situations?"

********

"River will probably be on an Alliance cruiser. There's one only an hour or so out from here," Shepherd said the moment he walked into the kitchen. Jayne looked at him and then downed the rest of his drink. Shepherd knew that look. "We aren't going after her?"

"'Nara seems to think now ain't the time. We don't have alotta man power. She says we're gonna get killed if we do and that we should wait a few days when Simon, Wash, and Mal can go."

"Mal won't be able to in a few days. He needs surgery on his ear and maybe more than that. I've patched him up for now. We have to get him to the hospital soon."

"When is 'soon'?"

"Tomorrow morning. We should be in the clear by then."

"Does he got that long?"

"Yes. I'll keep him alive. I can't tell you what to do. I know that you're the acting captain for now, but I don't agree with Inara. I agree with keeping it from Mal for now. He can't take it in his current situation."

"Start comin' up with a plan to get moonbrain out. If I like it, we go in. If not, we stay put."

"That sounds sensible enough."

"What do you think they're doin' to her?" Jayne asked softly. He remembered what she looked like the last time they rescued her.

"I'm not sure. I do know that she isn't dead. They would have killed her if they wanted that."

"I don't like her, but I don't feel right waitin' when they could be doin' stuff to her. Mal and Simon will have my gorram head for it."

"Let me work on a plan. We might have her back home by lunch tomorrow."

********

"You dropped off of the map for three years. Where were you?" Alexander asked.

She had finally joined him at the table, but she was still curled up into a ball.

"The Academy."

"There's no record of you there after two months."

"Because they transferred her from Gen. Ed."

"How did you become a fugitive?"

"Simon saved her. He came for her and they ran."

"Saved you? From what?"

"The Academy. He broke her out."

"It's a school. You could leave at any time-"

"No. It was training. Torture. Needles and drugs and assassin grooming. They did things to her. They put needles into her head while she dreamed to implant suggestions. Behavioral traits. That's why the phrase makes her sleep."

"Are you saying that the Academy is actually designed to create…assassins?"

"Yes."

"You can't expect me to believe-"

She easily slipped out of her restraints, flipping out of the chair onto the table. She grabbed him by his uniform with his pen pressed to his throat.

"They made her kill someone with one of these before…" she whispered, drawing a line down his neck. She pointed to a few faint, round scars on her forehead with the back of the pen. "These are from the needles."

She sat back down after dropping the pen in his lap. Tears formed in her eyes. "She doesn't want to be this way. She ran. They thought it was the end. She knew things. Secrets. She didn't mean to know them. They put people in the room with her and she read it in their minds."

He swallowed hard, gazing into her big, glossy eyes. He wanted to say that she was lying to save her life, but he couldn't. He believed her.

"She was just a girl," she sobbed. "She wanted to learn, but they made her their doll. Pulled her strings. Made her play. Lost control. She was getting better! Why can't you leave her alone? She won't talk anymore. She doesn't know anything! Please God make me stone…"

He stood up, pulling a gun out of his holster. "I'm sorry, Ms. Tam."

_-Bang-_

********

Kaylee sat beside Shepherd and Jayne in an old outfit from Mrs. Nimitz. She looked at the paper they were scribbling on.

"What are you doin'?" she asked.

"Working on a plan to rescue River," Shepherd responded.

"You mean we're gonna go get her?" Kaylee smiled excitedly.

"Maybe. It depends on the plan," Jayne grunted.

"I'll work on it. You two should get some rest," Shepherd took his things into Mr. Nimitz's office.

"How do you think Zoe is doin'?" Kaylee asked.

"She's tough. She's doin' fine."

"What 'bout Wash?"

"He's probably passed out."

She giggled. "Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Why?"

"'Cause."

"Men," she muttered to herself. "I think it's a little girl. I just know that Simon's saved the baby. It'll be okay. I wish I coulda gone with him…"

Jayne awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. She lit up.

"You're a sweetie deep down!" she stopped to think about it and then added, "Deep…deep…_deep_…down."

"Whatever."

********

The first thing he felt was pain followed by someone lightly stroking his hair. His eyes wouldn't open, but some of his hearing had returned. He moved around with a grunt.

Inara saw his eyelids attempting to move and heard him mumbling something, so she went over to the door. She caught Seamus' attention.

"Go get Shepherd. Tell him Mal is awake."

He nodded and took off for the office.

She returned to his side. He felt the bed shift.

"River…?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes."

He felt her hand on his face, but something was wrong. He could tell. Her touch was different. Why would anyone lie about that though? He figured that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"How am I doin'?"

"Not too good, son…" he heard someone—probably Shepherd based on the use of the word "_son"—_say. "You need a hospital, but we can't go until we know we're safe."

"Why are my eyes refusin' to open?"

"They're swollen shut. You shouldn't try to open them. Your cheek bone is broken and moving your face too much might cause irreversible damage. Just rest for now. Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay. Are you okay, sweetheart?"

It was weird to be spoken to in that tone. The tone he saved for _her_.

"Yes. You should sleep."

"I should."

He drifted off after a few minutes.

_The tiny cell had a bucket for a toilet, a small cot, and a sink. He sat on the edge of the cot with his head in his hands. The screams and explosions from the battle in Serenity Valley weeks before still echoed in his head._

_The door opened and three Alliance men entered._

_"Get up, Browncoat."_

_"I don't much feel like it."_

_"I said get up."_

_"And I said that I don't feel like it."_

_The fancy nightsticks came out and the beating began._

Mal jerked awake. That was the first nightmare he had had in almost a year. It was…strange. He reached, as much as he could reach, for River/Inara.

Inara noticed and gently took his hand. "I'm here _bao bei_. Go back to sleep."

He froze. Bao bei? River never called him that. She always called him _aiqing_.

-_Flashback_

_"Darlin', why is it that you only call me 'aiqing' or 'Mal' and nothin' else?" he asked one night while they were in bed._

_"Because aiqing means love. That's what you are. You're my love. There's no other word that could describe you better." –_

It made sense now. Why her hands felt different, why he had the nightmare, why she called him _bao bei_. Whoever this was wasn't River. But where was his River? Why wasn't she there? Was she alright? What if…what if she was dead?

_(Bao bei- darling/sweetheart/treasured object)_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**


	17. Part Five Chapter 1

**Part five  
**_Summary:__ River's escape_

********

_Chapter 1-__ Wiped  
__Summary:__ It's time to go_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

Mal moved away from whoever it was that was beside him. It hurt like hell, but he didn't care. She reached out to him. He smacked her hand away.

"Who are you?" he snapped.

Inara looked like a deer in the headlights. She was caught. "I-"

"Where's River?"

"Mal, calm down."

He knew that voice. "Inara?"

"Yes."

"What in the hell were you thinkin'? Why would you even…do you even know what a _ban bao er_ this is?"

"I'm sorry-"

"_**Where is River**_?"

"She isn't here."

"I damn well know that she ain't here!"

"She was taken."

"Did I hear you right? She was _taken_?"

"Yes."

"By the Feds?"

"Yes."

"Cao fanshi gei diyu! How long has it been?"

"Eight or so hours."

"So you came for me instead of her?"

"…yes…"

"Damnit it! What were you thinkin'? Don't answer that. Apparently you weren't. I gotta find her."

He tried to get up. She pushed him back down. He grabbed her wrist and then shoved her away.

"Mal-"

"Don't even talk to me. Go."

"But-"

"You let me think that you were River."

"Please understand-"

"Don't you get it? They could be hurtin' her. She could be…she could be dead, Inara. Are the others attemptin' a rescue right now?"

"No."

"NO?"

"We don't have enough people to-"

"You were just gonna sit here, pretend to be her, and act like she never existed without even tryin' to save her?"

"It's not-"

"Leave."

"I-"

"Send Jayne and Kaylee in."

She got up and stormed out. He was glad that his eyes were swollen shut for the first time since the hammer hit his face. That way no one could see the tears forming there.

He heard the door open and felt the bed move and someone's arms carefully around him.

"Oh Cap'in I tried…" Kaylee said. Her voice shook like she was crying.

"Do you have any leads?" he asked hopefully.

"Shepherd says she's probably on a cruiser nearby. He's got a plan workin'. I was gonna go in if it was a good plan."

"Do you know anything else?"

"…no…I'll go work on it…"

He heard the door shut after Jayne left.

"Why'd you come for me, little Kaylee?" he choked.

"We took a vote."

"What were the numbers?"

"Three to one, you."

"Who voted for River?"

"Me."

"Thank you, mei mei."

"It weren't an easy choice."

"I'd hope not."

She chuckled. "I love you Cap'in. We're gonna go get your girl back."

"Then you can go on your honeymoon with your husband."

"I gotta say, my weddin' was _exactly_ the way I pictured it…'till the fightin' part. Hopefully your weddin' won't be as crazy."

"My weddin'?"

"Well yeah! We gotta get your bride back first, but then we can start plannin'."

"You have plans?"

"Yeah! Wanna hear 'em?"

"It ain't like I have somewhere to be or I could get there…"

********

_-Bang-_

River shut her eyes and turned away from the sparks flying out of the security camera.

Alexander darted to her side and promptly grabbed her wrist.

"We have a little over two minutes before they are able to react. That gives us just enough time to get to the nearest cortex and erase everything I have on you and your ship. We have to move now."

He pulled her to her feet and to the door. He tried his card.

"Qiao jie chang fu! Back up," he instructed. She backed up while he shot the doorknob. He kicked it in, getting bits of paint all over his boots. "I just cleaned these!"

He took her hand and they ran down the hall. They came to an intersection where a few officers were coming.

"Left!" Alexander shouted. They turned quickly before the officers could get to them. He tried his card again, but they had locked him out.

"I trained her too well," he muttered while prying the system off of the wall. He rewired the door to shut and _not_ reopen. "This way."

They ran down the empty hallway. An officer appeared at the end of the way, ready to strike.

"I got him," River said calmly. She ran at the wall, skidding across it horizontally to gain momentum for the flip. She flipped at the man, kicking his hand and then knocking him out. She caught the gun and ran back to Alexander. She handed it to him in case he ran out of ammo.

"You should keep it in case-"

She shook her head. "I'm not allowed to touch guns."

He put it in his holster and then took her hand again. She didn't like that he was pulling her, but at the moment she didn't want to tick off the man helping her break out.

"The nearest room is on the right. I don't know if I can get in with my card. Elizabeth locked my clearance out. She's my protégé. I know how she thinks. She will have put a stop on my clearance, accounts, passwords, files, everything."

They stopped at the door. He slid his card through the scanner. It beeped and turned red.

"She would have also put a trace on it. They know we're here. We have to hurry."

He worked on rewiring the system again. She heard a click and tried the door. It opened. There were a few people inside. She knocked them all out before Alexander could even enter the room.

He looked around briefly, surprised by her skill, and then sat at the nearest consol. She waited while he worked.

"I was right. She's frozen me out of everything. My codes aren't working."

"Hack."

"We have firewalls and security systems since someone copied files awhile back. It would take at least thirty minutes and they'll be here in under ten."

"Are they equipped to handle multiple viruses and codes at once?"

He grinned. "I see what you're saying. Can you-"

"Yes."

She started inputting a code to keep the firewalls and systems busy so he could sneak in through a proverbial back door.

"Got it. I'm in."

River looked towards the door. "They're almost here."

"I need a few minutes to wipe everything. It's all backed up to avoid this sort of thing."

"I can hold them off, but not for long."

"Fighting isn't a good idea. You'll just add fire to their case against you and if we're going to clear you and your brother, we need to wipe your record clean."

"I never said fight."

She moved to the door, typing away at the security pad beside it while simultaneously examining the wires to the keycard scanner on the other side. She jury-rigged it to stay closed for as long as possible.

"It will stay closed unless they blow it open."

He nodded. "Good. They won't blow a hole in their pretty cruiser unless they have to."

She watched him delete everything he had. He even accessed his personal computer and wiped it clean.

"That's everything, but-"

_-BamBamBam-_

"Let us in, Alexander!" one of the officers outside called.

"There are nine of them," River informed him. "All armed. They have an order to kill us on sight."

"We won't hurt you, just hand over the girl!" he added.

"Lying. He's lying. He'll kill you too," she whispered.

"I have a little bit more to do. Will that hold for another three minutes or so?"

"Yes."

He got into the mainframe and deleted all of the security footage on them from the interrogation room to the hallways. He also disabled the security feeds. Then he resigned, completely wiping his records. It was as if he never existed.

"They're about to blow it down," she informed him.

"Alright. There's a ventilation system. It leads to the bay where my ship is. If we can get there we can take a shuttle. It's over here."

He stood on a chair to reach the vent. He got shocked by the automated defenses, but once he pried the cover off he disarmed it. It turned red just before, alerting the security where they were.

"We don't have a lot of time. They know that we're using the vents. They'll try to zap us. I've disabled it for about ten minutes. The first chance we get to exit, we have to. Come here."

He offered his hands. She took them and he helped her into the vent. He followed and they went as fast as they could. She paused over the first panel they reached. It was clear. She kicked it open and jumped through. He jumped next.

"It's two decks down. We should be fine as long as we don't trip anything."

She nodded. He grabbed her hand again and they ran for it. She stopped suddenly, eyeing a camera in the corner. It was on.

"I thought that you disabled the security cameras."

"I did."

"That one is on."

He looked up at it. It turned red and an alarm sounded. "All officers to deck thirteen. Apprehend and kill River Tam and Daniel Alexander."

"That one must be linked to a backup."

They heard peopled coming.

"Time to go…" she muttered before they ran yet again.

(_Ban bao er- mean trick_

_Cao fanshi gei diyu- fuck everything to Hell_

_Qiao jie chang fu- skillful harlot) _


	18. Five Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-__ Home soon  
__Summary:__ She was cold and empty without her crew_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

Dodging bullets was easy. Dodging waves of fancy stun guns was a bit harder. She had already been hit with a bullet recently, and she wasn't in the mood to be hit again. An invisible wave passed towards them while they made their escape.

She grabbed Alexander by his uniform, forcing him to run into the opposite side of the hall. She flattened herself beside him, barely missing the blow.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Less smiling more running."

"Right."

They resumed their sprinting through the cruiser. He pushed people out of the way and in between them and the armed officers.

She kept running when they were supposed to make a right turn. He realized that she wasn't beside him, so he ran back and lunged for her. She hit him with her elbow, assuming that it was a different Alliance man. He grunted and picked her up at the waist, darting back for the hall. He fired a few warning shots towards the oncoming foes with his free hand before continuing.

"You can put me down now!" she growled.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he set her down.

Five minutes, eight halls, two decks, and one empty gun later, they finally reached his ship. They ran up the ramp and right into his first mate.

"Sir," his first mate said shakily. River saw it in his mind, so she grabbed the other gun from Alexander and pointed it squarely at his head.

"He knows we're wanted dead," she explained softly.

"I'm sorry…" the first mate whispered as he pulled his gun out and trained it on River and Alexander.

"So am I," Alexander nodded.

He punched him across the face and then took a hold of River's wrist again, leading her to the shuttles. They climbed into the first available one. He launched it before his ship could lock it into place.

He busied himself with making it untraceable. "The ID has been erased, the wave code has been changed, incoming cortex has been shut off temporarily, beacon has been removed, and the signature has been duplicated and sent off in eight different directions…" he sighed while switching to autopilot. "We're heading back towards Kerry."

"Thank you."

He lit up. "You're welcome."

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"All of that."

"I believe you and I want to help."

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

"But you've been with the Alliance for years and you just walked away to help me. You can never go back."

"I know that. I've been with them since they recruited me on Ariel. That would be eleven years come this March. I've always believed in them, but what they did to you…"

"You can't even be sure of that."

"I don't have to be. I'd be able to tell if you were lying. I know more than just technology you know."

"You were in the military. They teach things like watching people."

"Right. I want to help you and your brother to help make up for what I've done. What we've all done. It isn't enough, but it's a start."

"How quickly the lark changes its tune…"

"I didn't want to kill you. I suppose I'd find any reason not to. I'd find any reason to believe that you aren't rightly a fugitive," he looked down at his dirty boots to avoid her gaze. "We should get some rest before we land. They'll assume that's where we're going. We'll have to hide Serenity for now. Before we clear you and Dr. Tam."

"I can't rest."

"Why not?"

"I'm not home…" she trailed off. _With Mal_, she thought painfully.

********

"Don't be mad at 'Nara, Cap'in…" Kaylee attempted.

"I think I've got the right."

"You're in bad shape and she didn't want you hurtin' yourself worse."

"When was she gonna tell me the truth?"

"A few days."

"Days? She was gonna let it drag on for days?"

"Or just until you could see again."

"Kaylee…" he reached out and she took his hand. "If you've just been in a real bad place, hurtin' and the like, wouldn't you want Simon there when you got out?"

"Yeah…"

"So when he says he's there and you find out it was really me or Jayne pretendin' to be him, wouldn't you be just a little bit upset?"

"I'd kick your ass."

"See?"

She sighed. "I s'ppose I get it. Still, she was just thinkin' of you."

"Can I really believe that?"

"What are you sayin'?"

He readjusted painfully before answering. "She ain't ever been okay with me 'n River. Now she gets a chance to take her place, maybe even for good, and I'm s'pposed to believe that it was for me, not her?"

"Cap'in! 'Nara ain't like that!"

"You didn't see the look in her eyes when I told her I loved River. I broke her, little Kaylee. Broken people ain't the same as who they were. Me 'n River know…"

She patted him gently on the shoulder. "Try to get some rest."

"I can't sleep when she ain't beside me…"

She half hugged him. "I can't sleep when Simon ain't around neither. It's these Tams, I'm tellin' you…"

He laughed, ignoring the pain in his chest. "Yeah. I s'ppose it is."

She had to be okay. If she wasn't, he'd rather have stayed and let Dylan finish him off.

********

River ran into Serenity as quickly as she could. She knew the second that she walked in that no one was home. She was cold and empty without her crew. She ran a hand across the bulkhead.

"They'll be home soon," she muttered.

"I suggest that we set down in the mountains nearby. You do know how to fly, don't you?" Alexander asked.

"I do. I'll fly Serenity. Follow in the shuttle. Then we'll take it to my crew."

"Are you sure that you know where they are?"

She gave him a _"You're an idiot_" look. "Yes I know."

"Alright. I'll follow."

He left and she shut the ramp. She went up to the bridge, tenderly stroking the consol.

"Let's go get our captain."

She took off for the nearby mountains with Alexander and his shuttle in tow.

********

"You haven't said two words," Shepherd said as he joined Inara at the table.

"I haven't had anything more to say."

"For the record, I think that what you did was for the best for him."

She inclined her head in thanks, but deep down she didn't know if she believed that.

"We gotta start movin' on this rescuin' moonbrain thing," Jayne grunted. "I don't want Mal tossin' me outta the airlock."

"What makes you think that he'd do that?" Shepherd asked.

"I uh…never mind. What do we have goin' as far as plans go?"

"I can guess where she would be within the cruiser, but I have no way of knowing for sure. We would have to hack into their systems to find her. I can't hold a gun on an officer and ask politely this time."

"This time?" Inara and Jayne asked in unison.

"I had to figure out some way to find Mal, didn't I?"

"You are the scariest gorram preacher I ever did meet," Jayne commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They heard the doorknob twisting.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Shepherd asked.

"No. Mr. and Mrs. Nimitz are home, so are Seamus and Victoria…" Inara replied.

Jayne loaded one of their handguns and stood in the doorway, ready to shoot whoever was about to enter. The door flew open and he trained his gun on the young Alliance officer in the doorway. He was about to shoot when someone else leapt in front of him.

"Jayne! Don't shoot!"

"Moonbrain?" he gaped as he obeyed.

"Yes. He's alright. He's with me."

They entered the kitchen.

"Book?" Alexander asked.

"Do I know you?"

"Daniel Alexander."

"The tech kid?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago."

"You know each other?" Jayne asked in amazement.

"It's a long story. I wasn't born a preacher," Shepherd sighed.

"Where's Mal?" River asked.

"Guest bed-"

She was already halfway there.

********

"-and then he says, what's a coupler?" Kaylee giggled. "Ain't that the funniest-" River ran into the room. "RIVER?" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'River'?" Mal asked. The bed moved and he felt someone's hands on his face.

"Look at what they did to you, _aiqing_…" he heard her say unsteadily.

He reached up and felt her face with gentle hands. He felt tears falling, so he brushed them away. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back. It was his River. She was home.

She put her arms around him carefully, bringing him to her as closely and painlessly as possible. She kissed his temple, setting her head against his.

"You're here…" he whispered.

"Nothing can keep me from you for too long, love."


	19. Five Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:__ Hospital  
__Summary:__ They finally take Mal _

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

"You need the hospital," River stated worriedly.

"I know."

She kissed his forehead and then felt it with the back of her hand. "You have a fever and probably an infection. You need to go now."

"Is it safe?"

"I won't let anything happen to the crew. You need to look out for you and let me look out for everyone else."

"But-"

"Don't argue! You never win against me. I'm always right."

He chuckled dryly. "You're right."

"You just proved my point. I'll go get Jayne-"

"Don't. Stay."

She smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. Kaylee, I know you're there."

She peeked into the room. "Sorry. You two are just so shiny together!"

"Get Jayne. Tell him it's time to go."

"Will do! I'm so glad you're back and okay!"

She rushed off towards the kitchen.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine."

"How'd you escape?"

"I had help."

"Help? Who?"

"Daniel Alexander."

"What? You said that he was a very very bad man! Where is he now?"

"The next room, but I was wrong."

"What happened to always bein' right?"

"I misinterpreted his character based on my feelings. I haven't figured out why yet."

"Can you trust him?"

"He walked away from an eleven year career to help me and besides, preacher man knows him."

"Fine. Why is he still hangin' around?"

"He's going to help Simon and I clear our names."

Jayne walked in. "Yeah?"

"It's time to take him to the hospital. Have Kaylee start the engine. I need help getting Mal to the hover boat."

"How'd you know about the hover…oh right. Duh. Okay. Kaylee! Start the gorram boat!"

River rolled her eyes. "I could have done that!"

"Well ya didn't say how! Let's get movin' 'fore I lose my energy."

"It's going to hurt," River said softly.

"I know. I'll be okay."

She nodded to Jayne who took the other side of Mal and eased him to his feet. His legs buckled, but River and Jayne had a good hold on him. He half walked while they carried him out. Everyone followed to the boat where River and Mal climbed into the back.

"We need someone to stay with Serenity," River stated.

"I'll stay," Shepherd volunteered.

"So will I," Inara added.

"What about me?" Alexander asked.

"Stay here with the Nimitz's. I don't know how long we'll be," River responded. She smiled at him with a pat on the shoulder adding, "Thank you for helping me."

He beamed. "You're welcome." Inara knew that look anywhere.

Jayne hopped in beside Kaylee. She was prattling on about getting to see Simon again. River gently stroked Mal's hair with another kiss on his forehead.

"Get some sleep, love."

He managed a half grin before drifting off. The boat took off shortly after that. Alexander watched it go away with a sigh.

"You helped River escape?" Inara asked.

"I did. I'm going to help clear her and Dr. Tam of their charges. That was Captain Reynolds going to the hospital, right?"

"Yes. How do you know him?"

"I've been…aquatinting…myself with River and Serenity over the past six or so months. Are he and River…?"

"Together? Yes."

"In a romantic sense?"

"Yes."

His face fell. "Oh. I was unaware."

"You have feelings for her don't you?"

He looked like she had when Mal figured out that she wasn't River. A deer in the gorram headlights. "I…how…does it show?"

"I'm a Companion. I'm trained to see these things."

"I know, Ms. Serra. I'd like to apologize for what happened to your friends on Greenleaf. If I had known then…"

"Known what?"

"Who River was, I never would have helped them find her."

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead."

"What is it about her?"

"River?"

"Yes. I wanted to know what it was about her that made you…" she trailed off.

"Fall for her?" she nodded. "I'm not sure myself. She's been my obsession for so long, I've just wanted to meet her. When I did, there's just…it's her eyes and her smile."

"So it's physical?"

"No. I mean she is very attractive, but it's deeper. It's what's behind those eyes and that smile that I've been lost in."

"Alex," Shepherd called. "I spoke with Mr. Nimitz. He says that you can stay just as long as you ditch the uniform."

"Thank you, Book. It was nice to finally meet you, Ms. Serra."

"I wish that I could say the same, but I wasn't aware that you existed."

He chuckled. "Good day. I hope to be hearing from you all soon. Serenity is in the mountains. You're welcome to use my shuttle to get there."

"Thank you. Good day to you as well," Inara inclined her head in thanks before she left with Shepherd for the shuttle.

********

They reached the hospital after a grueling thirty-five minute drive. Jayne helped River get Mal out of the boat and into the hospital.

"We could use some help over here!" Jayne grunted. A nurse rushed over with a stretcher. They helped Mal onto it.

"What happened?" the nurse asked as she surveyed his injuries.

"He was beaten," Jayne responded, for once feeling like the smart one in the conversation.

They took him into a room while Kaylee searched for Simon, Zoe, Wash, and hopefully their little baby. It wasn't ten minutes later that Kaylee showed up in Mal's room with all three of them.

"Move out of the way," Simon barked at the nurses around him.

"You've been nothing but a nuisance Dr. Tam," the nurse snapped.

"I can say the same. He's my patient now. I know his medical history and blood type, that's more than you do."

They glared at him, but obeyed.

"Wash, would you mind donating blood?" Simon asked.

"I'm always the one that shows up with the blood to save your sorry pigu! How do you get yourself into these situations?" Wash asked Mal.

"It's a gift," he smiled wryly.

"If I ever end up like this, you better give me blood!" Wash added as he rolled up his sleeves.

"You look like hell, Sir," Zoe commented from her place beside him in a wheel chair.

"Thanks Zo. So, how's your little one?" Mal asked slowly. The drugs were starting to kick in.

"She's gonna be fine. She needs a few weeks here to let her lungs develop, but she's healthy and strong otherwise…" Zoe said happily.

"That's great! What's her name?" he asked a little bit more energetically.

"Nadia. It means hope."

"Honey, you're forgetting to tell them her _full_ name!" Wash cried.

"You tell them then!"

"Nadia _River_ Washburne. For my fly girl."

River grinned and leaned across Mal to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"If we hadn't left when we did, she wouldn't have survived. You saved her life and we wanted to say thank you," Wash explained.

"I'm honored."

She gave Zoe a hug after kissing Wash.

"How are you? Last time I saw you, you were shot," Zoe asked.

"I'm alright."

"I should take a look anyway," Simon decided. "After I take care of the captain. You need surgery…a lot of surgery. Legs, face, possibly even some to repair damage to your ribs. You're lucky to be alive."

"I get that a lot."

"We should get to that as soon as possible. I'll schedule a surgery time and I'll get some ice packets to bring the swelling down."

He paused to give River a hug. "I'm glad you're safe, mei mei."

She smiled at him and then returned to Mal's side. Jayne loomed awkwardly in the doorway beside Kaylee, unsure of what to do or say.

"Um…I'm glad the squirt's okay…" he muttered.

Zoe and Wash took it for what it was. "Thank you, Jayne. That means a lot…coming from you…"

"So you're all okay. Where's Shepherd and Inara?" Wash asked. River felt Mal tense at her name.

"With the ship," River replied.

"Well if everyone is okay, that means that Jayne led the group without causin' too much destruction or doom!" Zoe smirked.

"He did a shiny job. He really did," Kaylee beamed. "I'm gonna go spend some time with Simon."

She hurried off towards the direction he left in.

"You should get some sleep," River told Mal softly.

"Uh-huh. Will you-"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Get some rest, Sir. We'll be here."

"Like I have a choice! I have to give you blood _again_! It's a miracle I have any left!" Wash joked.

"Ha-ha…" Mal smirked weakly. "Darlin'," he mumbled so only she could hear.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now I'm ordering you to sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

She kissed him lightly and he faded into a drug and River induced sleep.


	20. Five Chapter 4

_Chapter 4-__ Feel better  
__Summary:__ Mal is healing and she's getting stronger_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

The surgery went well. River—with some help from Zoe and Wash—convinced Simon to take Kaylee on their honeymoon. It wasn't easy to get him to leave his patient, but they were able to.

Shepherd stopped in a few times and so did Jayne. Inara, however, stayed with the ship and kept an eye on Alexander for them as a just in case.

River rarely left Mal's side. She went home a few times for some clean clothes and a shower, but other than that she was right there. Zoe would stay when she left just so Mal wouldn't be alone.

Nadia got stronger everyday. Any free time Wash and Zoe had was spent watching her.

"She's so tiny," River commented while she stood with Wash at the window. Zoe was with Mal at the time.

"I wanted you to meet your namesake. If you want we can go in and say hi."

"I don't know. Mal-"

"Won't know the difference. He still thinks you're off with the ship. Zoe is with him anyway. Come on."

"Alright."

They had to put on some sterile suits before entering and then they went inside.

"Just slip your hands into those gloves there," Wash instructed.

She put her hands inside. "Hello. I'm River."

Nadia grabbed her finger with her small hand. River giggled. "She has a strong grip."

"Yeah. She's a warrior woman like her mother."

"She looks just like her. But she acts more like you. Thinks like you too."

"You can hear her?"

"Yes."

"What is she thinking?"

"Who are these people?"

He laughed. "Really?"

"More or less."

He smiled. "Thanks for everything. Really. My little girl wouldn't be here if you hadn't done that."

"I told you it would be okay."

He half hugged her. "Now we can go see our Browncoats. Bye-bye Nadia. Daddy will be back later with Mommy. You'll get to go home real soon."

********

"You still can't see anything?" Zoe asked.

"Nope. Nothin'. It's gettin' on my nerves."

"The doc says the swelling should go down soon."

"At least they fixed my hearing."

"That might not be a good thing," she sighed as Jayne walked in.

"Ha-ha. Real funny. I was hopin' to get a word with Mal."

"Say no more. I'll be back, Sir."

Jayne stood beside his bed, moving his hand in front of his face. "Still can't see?"

"Nope."

"I just wanted to say sorry 'bout this whole Dylan thing."

"Wasn't your fault. I'm the one that said yes."

"He weren't like that when I knew him."

"Don't feel bad. Everyone we meet wants to kill, maim, or rip me off. He just managed to get the upper hand for once. Thanks for takin' care of things while I was…busy?"

"Yeah 'bout that. There's a reason we went after moonb-…River. I figured, we get you, you'd get her."

"I conjure it was a smart move. Still, I woulda liked a heads up on the situation."

"Wasn't my idea. 'Nara's the one that did that."

"Yeah. I've heard," he deadpanned.

"We were gonna go after River. I knew you'd of killed me if I let her get took and then not get her back."

"Sounds about right."

"You two bein' all sorts of sappy 'n lovey…it's gorram sickenin' to watch! I mean, walkin' in on two people sexin' is one thing. Lord knows I've walked in on Kaylee 'n the doc, but with you two it's worse! You're all sweet 'n _in love_ with them googly eyes and all them 'sweetheart's' and '_aiqing_' business! It makes a man sick to his stomach."

"Sorry if we-"

"At least Zo 'n Wash keep it dialed down! An occasional 'dear' and maybehaps a touch or two. Kaylee 'n Simon flirt, but it ain't too bad. He's too uptight to do too much anyhow. But you and moonbrain…"

"My eyes may not be workin' at the moment, but my fists are."

"Right. Well I'll jus' be back on Serenity waitin' for orders…"

"You do that."

"Oh and um…"

"You don't have to say anything mushy about me bein' okay or lettin' them take me so you 'n Kaylee could go. I know it's not your thing."

"Shiny."

He passed Zoe on the way in. She sat beside Mal. "I'm back, Sir. He is right about one thing."

"Jayne and 'right' don't usually go in the same sentence."

"You and River are sweet. Wash saw it all along."

"He did?"

"Do you recall dancin' on that planet way back when? 'Fore all that blue hand business?"

"The first time I danced with her?"

"To my knowledge, yeah."

"How about that. He knew then?"

"He said you made a cute couple."

"Even though half of that couple was me?"

She laughed. "Are you thinkin' on making things…official-like anytime soon?"

"As in…?"

"What we just did with the doc and Kaylee."

"Oh. You're talkin' marriage. I don't know. Me marryin' anyone seems a bit off, don't it?"

She sighed deeply. "I remember you from 'fore Serenity. Back when you had somethin' fuelin' your drive and that silver cross around your neck. You might not have that cross or your faith, but you got everything else back. I think we both know why."

"Thanks Zo."

"Not a problem, Sir. But stop gettin' yourself into these messes! My husband ain't gonna have any blood left if this happens again."

"Yes, listen to my wife!" Wash called as he and River entered the room.

She went over to his side and kissed him on the temple. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I'd just like my vision back."

"As soon as the swelling goes down. You'll be out of here in a week."

"Really? Did they tell you that?"

"Yes."

"As in with their words or were you playin' around in their thoughts again?"

She smirked. "With their words."

"That's when Nadia gets to go home! Perfect timing," Wash grinned.

"Let's go check on her," Zoe suggested.

"We just-" he followed her eyes to River and Mal. "Right. Let's go. Feel better, Mal."

They left to give them a little alone time.

"Get them dangerous lips over here, darlin'."

She kissed him and then propped herself up on the edge of the bed with an arm draped around him.

"I should move before the nurse yells at us again," River whispered when she felt the nurse's presence approaching.

"Let her yell and then just move back here after she's gone."

"Rebel. You can take the soldier out of the brown coat, but you can't take the brown coat out of the soldier."

"You're too damn clever for your own good."

********

Another day or two had gone by. He had just woken up from a decent night sleep. His eyes opened for the first time in a week and the first thing he saw was River sleeping slumped over the chair with her head on his bed and her sketchpad in her lap. They had been yelled at for sharing a bed one too many times, so she had to sleep beside him or they'd make her leave at night.

He grinned and leaned down—although it stung to do so—pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead and brush back some of her hair. She stirred and opened her eyes to see his blue ones looking at her. She smiled.

"You can see."

"I can and you're still as beautiful as ever."

She blushed with a little smile. She leaned forward, ghosting a soft hand on his face while she met his lips with her own. She felt his face with a smirk. "Someone needs to shave."

"I've been a little busy."

"Excuses, excuses."

He smiled. "It's real great to be able to finally see you. I missed you a lot."

"I've been here."

"Yeah, but I didn't see those eyes or your smile…"

"I missed your eyes too. See?" she held up a drawing of him.

"Another one of me?"

"You're my favorite thing to draw. Favorite thing in general."

They were about to kiss again when they heard someone knock on the window. They both looked out towards the hall where Alexander stood, slightly out of place.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he said softly.

"No," River responded politely, although he was.

Mal knew him from the drawings and his eyes narrowed. "Alexander, right?"

"Yes. You're Captain Reynolds, correct?"

"I am. I heard you helped River escape."

"I did."

"Thanks. I owe you."

"It's the least I can do for crashing the wedding. I apologize. I was unaware of the situation at the time."

"What are you doin' here exactly? Not to be rude or anything."

"I came to speak to you, both of you, about clearing their names. I've erased myself from the database, but they've managed to put together a new file on me. I've been marked as a fugitive as well. Getting into the Alliance base will be a bit more difficult, to put it mildly. I'll need your help."

"Not until he's home safe," River replied sternly.

"When will that be?"

"Later this week."

"Then that's when we'll begin the planning. It was nice to finally meet you, Captain Reynolds. Ms. Tam," he nodded cordially.

Mal waited until he left. "Are you sure that you can trust him, sweetheart?"

"I have to. He can clear our names. Like rain washes away the pictures on the sidewalk in chalk. Gone forever. I can get a clean concrete canvas. Start over."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Okay we'll work with him. Just as long as I'm welcome on that new canvas of yours."

"I told you that you're my favorite thing to draw."

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**


	21. Part six Chapter 1

**Part six  
**_Summary:__ It's time to clear their names_

********

_Chapter 1-__ Plan  
__Summary:__ It's time to move_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX **

"You are the most resilient patient I've ever had," the doctor told Mal in amazement.

"I get that a lot. Can I go home?"

"Yes, but no strenuous activities for near a month. Get lots of sleep, take it easy, drink plenty of fluids, and avoid climbing stairs if possible."

Mal frowned. "I have to be a gorram vegetable for a month?"

"That's right. Your legs are still healing. You can move around, but if you move too much you could do serious damage. Your cheek bone is repaired and we fixed your hearing problem, but I wouldn't suggest any loud music or sounds. It might harm your already vulnerable eardrum. Good luck and wave if anything happens."

"I'm sure the doc would patch me up no problem."

"Dr. Tam is a very good doctor, a little possessive of his patients, but a good doctor all the same. Let's hope that he doesn't have to patch you up. Sign here and you're free to go."

He handed him a clipboard. He signed and then the doctor left so River could help Mal get into the clean clothes she grabbed the last time she went home.

"Arm," she instructed.

"I think I know how to put a shirt on, sweetheart."

"It's not how. It's _if_. Your ribs are still healing."

He put his arm through the sleeve pointedly, attempting to mask the hot pain surging through his torso.

"Can't hide from a reader, Mal."

"I don't hide!" she looked at him, clearly amused. "Okay, I do hide sometimes. But not from you. It ain't like I could if I even wanted to! You're a witch."

"Your witch," she grinned.

She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back harder, placing a hand on her face.

"Please, not in front of my daughter," Wash's voice called from the doorway. They broke apart quickly.

Wash and Zoe were in the doorway with a tiny pink bundle.

"She's goin' home today. Are you comin' with us, Sir?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah I am."

River helped him to his feet. He didn't want to put too much weight on her, so he motioned to Wash or Zoe to help.

"I can't. I have to carry my daughter. 'Sides, no offense, but you ain't exactly light and I lugged you plenty far on the battlefield, and don't much like the idea of doin' it again…" Zoe smirked.

"Wash?" Mal asked hopefully. "I don't wanna crush her," he added motioning to River. She nodded in agreement.

"Fine," he groaned as he took the other side. "But now you realllyyy owe me."

********

The second he stepped onto the ramp he broke out into a huge grin. He was back to his ship.

River looked up at him with bright eyes and a smile. "She missed you too."

"Did she?"

"Yes. She missed her captain. It was cold and lonely without you. She told me it was."

He looked at the cargo bay with a content sigh. The smile slipped away when he saw his least two favorite people at the moment communing on the catwalk above. Inara and Alexander.

"What is he doin' here?" Mal grumbled.

"To talk about our plan to clear my name and Simon's. I told him to wait, but he didn't."

"Of course not."

"Where are we going?" Wash asked when River started leading Mal towards the infirmary.

"He can't go up and down stairs. So we'll be staying in my old room. The couch is fine for now."

They set him down on the couch and Simon darted out of the infirmary to make sure he was alright.

"I'm okay," Mal snapped when he started with the _"I should take a look at you" _bit.

"I'll be back," River told them as she left for the cargo bay again. Zoe entered as she left.

"Welcome home, Sir."

She sat beside him with Nadia in her arms. He looked down at the mini version of Zoe.

"She looks just like you!" he gaped.

He reached out cautiously, he was never one for kids, and she grabbed his finger with both hands. The tender moment was ruined as Alexander crashed onto the scene with River not far behind.

"We need to move. I believe that they'll find us if they haven't already."

"Good to see you too, Alexander," Mal deadpanned. There was something about the guy that he didn't like…other than the Alliance part.

"There's a base on Boros. It isn't far from here. We need to go there," he responded.

"I'm a little confused, aren't the three of you fugitives?" Wash asked as he gestured to the Tams and Alexander.

"Yes, but to wipe the records and clear their names I'll need into a central data base, one that is hard wired into all of the systems through a land cable connector-"

"Cut the technical talk. I could care less 'bout why you need the base. I only care 'bout how me and mine figure into this," Mal spat. River moved so she was sitting beside him with a calm hand on his shoulder.

"I need help getting inside. Once I'm in, they'll know. I need people with me to help keep them busy while I work with the technical aspect of things. I actually have a few people in mind."

"Who?" Mal asked, hoping that it wouldn't be River. But it would.

"Book. Does he still have his Alliance card? If he does we can use it to get inside, both literally and figuratively. I can use his ID code to get into the-"

"Okay, so you wanna take Book. Anyone else?"

"I do think that I could use some possible assistance with the codes. I'd like to take Ms. Tam with me as well."

He knew it. She put her arm around him reassuringly. "I can help," she stated.

"You can. All we need now is a plan," Alexander nodded.

********

Everyone had gathered around the couch to hear and perfect their plan. Inara sat with Kaylee and Simon, avoiding looking towards Mal and River in any capacity.

"The base is state of the art. It's the second largest in this system. Of course the largest is on Athens, and…" he trailed off, sensing Mal's _"Get to the point" _comment bubbling in his throat. "Getting past the scanners won't be easy. I suggest that we go through the side door where shipments come in. There aren't as many scanners for the human variety. It's assumed that anyone that goes past that point is clear. That's where your card will come into play, Book."

"It's our ticket in," Shepherd agreed. "Continue."

"From there we'll sneak around to the security station. We can lock it from the inside and there's easy access to the mainframe and…it's just easy to get to what I need. I'll basically delete and rewrite everything on the Tams. I can make it to where they will not and cannot be marked as fugitives again."

"You're sure of this?" Mal asked skeptically.

"Yes. I've been doing this sort of thing for the Alliance since I was fifteen. I know everything about their systems. I helped create half of them. If anyone can do this, I can. Once we've completed that, we'll make our escape. It shouldn't take more than an hour, maybe two tops."

"Escape won't be easy. Them places are locked up tight. I've been in more'n a few of 'em," Jayne commented.

"I am aware. I know this base like the back of my hand. I know every route in and out, including ventilation and several top secret entrances. We'll get out."

"You're sure that River won't be caught?" Simon asked nervously.

"We won't let it happen," Shepherd said with confidence. He patted Simon on the shoulder with a nod towards River. She nodded back.

"And ya don't need back up? Three seems like a ruttin' suicide in a Fed base," Jayne pointed out.

"The fewer the better," Alexander replied.

"When do you move?" Zoe inquired.

"Midday."

"Ain't that the busiest time?" Mal asked.

"Yes. If we come in at any other time we'll look suspicious. We can blend in if things are busy. We'll need disguises. Something along the lines of delivery boys…and girl."

"Jayne, go…fetch…some disguises. Be quick about it. We have to take off for Boros soon," Mal ordered.

"I'm always the one goin' out 'n doin' the dirty work," he whined on his way out.

"Because you're good at it!" he called after him.

"We'll have to take off as soon as he returns," Alexander informed Wash.

"No problem. I'll be up there waiting," he kissed Nadia on the top of the head and then Zoe before departing.

"We'll put our plan into action as soon as we land."

Mal glared at him and then turned his eyes up towards River. She smiled comfortingly, but he still didn't trust him. Eleven years was a long time to work for a company, and to turn on them that quick…it didn't make any sense.


	22. Six Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-__ I believe in you  
__Summary:__ He has to have faith_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX **

"How about you get some food before you leave?" Inara suggested as she pulled Alexander aside. "I'm on my way up for some tea myself."

"Tea sounds lovely, thank you."

She led him away quickly, feeling Mal's eyes following them angrily. She thought that it was best to get out of there before any fighting started. There was something in Mal's eyes that told her that he suspected something was up with Alexander. Of course he had no clue that that "something" was a mutual love for River. If he knew…who knows, he might start another sword fight.

"I'm going to speak with Simon. He's very worried about this," River told Mal.

"He ain't the only one."

She kissed him on the cheek and wandered over to Simon and Kaylee. They took their conversation elsewhere.

Shepherd sat beside Mal and Zoe in one of the beat up chairs. "I've known Alex for a long time, Mal."

"I'm still a little hazy on the how."

"I have a past, same as you. I don't enjoy discussing it, so usually I don't. I was Alliance."

"The creepy preacher thing makes a _hell_ of alotta sense now, no pun intended."

"I worked with him. He's good at what he does and that's tech. He's a decent fighter if it comes down to it."

"Can I trust him?" Mal asked seriously.

"I wouldn't go as far as trust, but you can trust me."

"He's been in since he was a kid, right? Why would he turn so fast? I smell an Alliance plot to get her inside, maybehaps even you too. How am I s'pposed to let her walk into that?"

"He took orders. Followed them like God Himself sent them. If River says he was sent to kill her and she's right, he disobeyed. That means that he's found something else to believe in. Helping River might be that something. Perhaps he grew a conscience."

"But it could be a trap."

"Everything could be a trap, Mal."

"Sir," Zoe interjected. "You walked into that meet with Dylan knowing he was going to double-cross you. How is it any different?"

"We don't know. If they get there and you trust him, if he decides to betray you, you're in the middle of a damn Fed base. Then what?"

"Have faith," Shepherd smiled.

He laughed. "Faith? Shepherd, we've been over this."

"Not in God, boy. I'll be in my berth if you need me."

He got up and left Mal with Zoe and the baby.

"What did he mean?" he asked.

"You don't have that silver cross," she hinted. "I'm takin' my daughter to see her daddy. I'll see you later."

She vanished up the steps towards the bridge. He sat there alone for awhile, thinking things over.

"Huh. Why am I always the last to know?" he asked himself.

"You're slow," River explained with a sly smile.

She had just gotten back from her chat. He smirked and she carefully sat down beside him so she wouldn't cause him any more pain than he was already in.

"You'll be okay in there?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I don't trust him. I won't."

"You don't have to."

He agreed with a slight nod. "You better live."

"If I don't?"

His throat tightened. "I won't be far behind. Come here."

He extended his arm and she gently moved closer, treating him like he was made of porcelain. He held on tightly, nuzzling his nose into her soft hair.

"I believe in you," he whispered affectionately.

"Not as much as I believe in you."

"I'm not the fugitive walkin' into an Alliance base with someone that was tryin' to kill me just a few weeks back."

"It's dangerous, I know. But it isn't the end. You're talking like it will be."

"Because it might," he croaked.

"Everything is a might, _aiqing_. We're always the underdog, but we always make it out. Because-"

"That's what makes us special," he finished for her. "It's just…now I got back and you're goin' on this dangerous…whatever it is…I don't want to of lived just to say goodbye."

"We won't. Don't think it."

"I'll hold you to it or you're gonna get it when I show up to our Special Hell."

She giggled. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

********

It was cold out. Blustery. Their disguises weren't that good, but they figured that at least Jayne got the right idea. The jackets and pants were gray and thin. The wind cut right through her as she glided along side Shepherd. The dark glasses covered her eyes, hiding her true identity from the scanners on the other side of the door.

Shepherd slid his card through while Alexander grabbed a nearby box, just to blend in a bit. There was a beep and the light above the door turned green. He nodded to Alexander and then smiled warmly at River. The preacher man was always warm, even in the cold.

They swiftly entered the building. It was buzzing with activity. It was all one big blur to her. Jumbled thoughts and personalities like static hissing inside her head. She turned down the volume as best as she could, but so many dark things in one place did get a mite dizzying.

"This way," Alexander whispered as he sent the box through the scanner. His eyes surveyed the room and then noted the security feeds monitoring them. So far so good.

They moved together like a well trained platoon. After all, they were all Alliance trained. She walked alongside Alexander. He watched her grace, but saw that she was biting her bottom lip anxiously. Shepherd was behind them, constantly watching the people around them, the tech kid, and River.

Rats in a maze. Left right left left right straight. Like dance steps. This was his dancing. He knew every hall, every door, every paint color. He spent a few years there working on new surveillance through the cortex. Up button, glowing red. Sterile elevator to level seven. More turns, more halls, more doors. He stopped at the large smoky gray door.

"This is it," Alexander announced. He motioned to Shepherd. He slid his car through and they opened the door.

There were three security guards inside watching the screens. They didn't even flinch when the door opened. However, they did flinch when she snapped their necks. Usually she didn't kill, but they were a threat. Shepherd shut the door while Alexander sat at the screens.

She hit a few buttons and they heard the lock engage. "It won't be enough," she stated evenly.

"Why not?" Shepherd frowned.

"There's another. They were expecting him, that's why they didn't move when the door opened. He has top clearance. That can override this lock. I have to rig it to stay closed."

"Will it open back up?"

"Not sure, preacher man. Can't talk. Must work."

Her nimble fingers got to work on codes and wires while Alexander typed the code into the computer.

"I'm in…wait, something's wrong. Your ID code has been frozen."

"It just worked!"

"I know. That means…" he typed a while longer until he got to the feed of their entry. "We were recognized. Cheap two bit sunglasses and gray clothes aren't exactly the most foolproof disguise. They're onto us and they know we're here. We have five minutes. Luckily they haven't alerted anyone else."

_-BoomBoomBoom-_

"This isn't funny guys! Let me back in!" a muffled voice called through the other side of the door.

"I'm not done," River muttered frantically as her fingers picked up speed. She heard a shuffling of things and then his thoughts.

_"Fine, I'll just use my gorram card!"_

"Hold the door!" River barked.

Shepherd moved to the door, applying his full bodyweight while she desperately tried to finish her lock.

The man on the other side had scanned his card and was about to open it.

"They know I tried to get in and they're blocking me out. They've alerted the base we're here. We're being called treasonous terrorists attempting to steal Alliance secrets to start an uprising. We're marked as shoot to kill."

The door started to open and Shepherd shut it with some difficulty. "I can't hold this shut forever, River!"

"Keep it closed or the lock won't engage!" she shouted. "Just a tiny bit longer…"

It opened again and the man's voice floated in, "Guys this isn't…you aren't…who are you?"

The door suddenly shut. It wasn't seconds later that the door was forced open and a gun appeared through the opening, fully loaded, safety off, ready to go.


	23. Six Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-__ Because __  
Summary:__ Alexander explains a few things_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX **

Shepherd hit the barrel as hard as he could. The bullet ricocheted off of a chair and into the wall. He slammed the door shut.

"Got it!" River exclaimed. He heard a few clicks that resembled a lock engaging and took a step back, breathing heavily.

"It will stay closed?" he panted.

"Yes."

_-ThudThudThud-_

"The others are here. They're trying to break it down. It won't work," she paused and ran the numbers. "Not yet anyway. We have maybe fifteen minutes if they don't use explosives or anything over three hundred pounds."

"I can't finish that soon," Alexander responded. "Somehow they have a new firewall and it's blocking me. Every virus I've thrown at it, it's tossed back."

"Is there a back door?" she asked hopefully.

His eyes lit up. "You are a genius. A little bit of code here, a little there, and then…" he hit a button. The screen fuzzed and he laughed. "I'm in, for real this time."

He pulled up the Tam files, erasing them all for good, and everything related to it. That was the easy part. He had to break into the warrants and the central justice system mainframe.

"I'll need twenty minutes. I have to write a code as long as both of my arms and my left leg."

"We have ten," River argued. "You have to go faster."

"I can't. This is as fast as I can go. Any faster I could make a mistake and if I do that, that's another twenty minutes and maybe even the end of this adventure!" he snapped.

She sat at another computer, easily connecting to his feed. "Keep thinking about the code. I'll help you."

"You can do that?"

"_Reader_!"

"Right."

They worked in harmony while Shepherd stood by the door with a gun he lifted off of one of the dead guys.

The door was shaking violently with every attempt to break it down. Each noise got louder than the next. It even sounded like they were shooting at it. The small round three-dimensional circles appearing confirmed the shooting theory.

"These guys are getting more and more aggressive!" he called to the two working youngsters. River shushed him. "Kids," he muttered as he grabbed the rest of the guns. They were going to need them…

"They're about to break through!" Shepherd shouted.

"We need more time!" Alexander cried.

"Then I need help! We're boxed in and I only have three guns to deal with them all!"

River got up. "He needs me more than you do," she told Alexander simply.

_That isn't possible_.

The thought was enough to tip her control. The static was let back in and she felt herself falling towards the ground. Shepherd caught her.

"River!" Alexander exclaimed.

"Keep working," she mumbled. He reluctantly went back to his screen.

She got back on her feet, eyeing Alexander carefully. He clearly thought, _"That isn't possible" _in a tone all too similar to Mal. She'd sort that out later.

Shepherd handed her a gun, as much as she hated to use it. The door gave a little bit more.

"I've cleared you," Alexander announced. "I've almost got Dr. Tam cleared as well. Just another few minutes and you will never be fugitives ever again."

"What about you?" she asked curiously.

"I don't have time for that and as far as I know, Book you're still fine. The ID number was separated from your name years ago."

"That's shiny, but this isn't. They're almost in."

Almost on cue, there was a loud bang and one of the hinges came loose. Bullets sprayed inside like water rushing in after a dam had broken. Shepherd instinctively gripped River's shoulder, pushing her down to the ground with him.

They took cover under a desk while the gun circus continued.

"Alex?" Shepherd roared over the booming sounds of the shots.

"I'm fine!" he replied. "Just moment more…"

They heard a loud creaking sound. River knew what had just happened. All of the thoughts of everyone around were hurtled at her faster and harder than the bullets whizzing around overhead. The other hinge had given out. There were three. One more and they were in.

"Alexander!" she bellowed. "Time to go!"

"Done!"

He leapt for the cover of the desk, taking a graze on the arm. He ignored the searing pain and crawled towards the desk desperately. He sat beside River, panting and clutching his wound.

"How many are there? Can you tell?" he huffed.

She shut her eyes and skimmed across their minds, isolating seventeen thought patterns including theirs.

"Fifteen angry…determined…men."

He cast a look towards the men and then back at River and Book. His eyes met hers and once again he melted.

"There's a shaft that leads directly outside. It was meant for garbage, but it was made into an escape route in case something happened. It isn't easy to open. If I hurry, I can unlock it from here."

He got up and ran back over to the screen only this time he avoided the enemy fire. He hacked it and the three precious words flashed onto the screen in Chinese characters, "_Lock is disengaged."_

He joined them under the desk again.

"It won't be much longer," she informed him. She was still out of it from the strong thoughts all around her.

"The shaft is to the right. You keep going down the hall until it ends. It will be right there. It's unlocked, so just open the door and slide down."

"Why are you talking like you aren't coming?" Shepherd asked.

"Because I'm not. Book, it was an honor."

"What are you talking about? They'll kill you!" he argued.

"I just have to keep them busy long enough so you both can escape."

River looked at him, totally confused. "I don't understand. Why are you doing this? All of this?"

"Because I love you."

Shepherd's mouth dropped to the floor and River looked like a train was about to hit her.

"What?" she stuttered. Why didn't she see it earlier?

"I couldn't kill you because I love you. I took you with me because I knew—_I knew—_that you couldn't have done anything to deserve being a fugitive. I was right. I had to help you. What they did is unacceptable. I wanted to help make it right. I wanted to help you. From the moment I saw your picture, I was in love. I know that it doesn't make sense. It doesn't make sense to me. I walked away from my life, everything I knew, for you. I know it's crazy, but I'd do it again. I wouldn't trade the last six and a half months for anything."

She was stunned. What could she say after that? "You did help me. I'm grateful for everything you did for me, but I don't…"

He swallowed hard with a stiff nod of acceptance. He already knew. "Captain Reynolds is a very lucky man. You tell him that."

"Thank you."

He beamed. "This is completely out of line, but consider it a last request. You can slap me if you want."

She had no reaction time. He had placed his mouth over hers in a brief kiss. He pulled away with a whispered, "Goodbye River. It was nice to have met you. Now run."

The door was down and he threw a few punches, running down the opposite direction with all except three in pursuit. Shepherd shot one in the kneecaps while she took down the other two. Then they ran for the shaft.

She looked down towards the hall where Alexander had been just moments before. She still heard his thoughts in her mind. He was still alive…for now.

"River!" Shepherd shouted motioning towards the shaft. She slid down first.

"Over there!" a young officer cried as she pointed to Shepherd. He leapt down the opening before any of the other officers could respond.

River landed hard in the dirt under the opening. Shepherd appeared moments later.

"They're onto us," he wheezed.

They started to run for the ship, but stopped in their tracks when they saw the Alliance hunting party out to find the "treasonous terrorists attempting to steal Alliance secrets to start an uprising." River pulled him down with her behind a mule.

"We can't go home," she frowned. "If we do, they'll find everyone else. Mal's a Browncoat, so is Zoe. It will make them hunt them, if not us, forever. They're scared. Don't want another war. They'll do _anything_ to quell a revolt."

"You're right," he agreed. "We need to lay low until we can get home safely. There are a lot of empty buildings around here. They're planning to rebuild."

"OVER THERE!" someone yelled. The gunfire followed shortly thereafter, directed right at their hiding spot.

"Time to go?" Shepherd asked.

"Yes. Keep up, preacher man."

They got up and ran for cover, anything, to escape the hunting party.


	24. Six Chapter 4

_Chapter 4-__ Find  
__Summary:__ It's a race to see who will find them first_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX **

"It's been over two hours. It went pear-shaped. We have to go," Mal announced.

Simon walked out of the infirmary. "I'm sure it's fine."

"No. I know when something is wrong. I feel it. I'm goin' out there and I'm gonna go help."

"You're not in the right condition to-" Simon tried.

"Shut it, doc! Either you come and you help me so I don't hurt myself worse, or you let me go on my own and undo everything those doctors did for me on Kerry. Dong ma?"

Simon, defeated, helped him up off of the couch towards the mule in the cargo bay.

"She's my sister, you know," he commented. "I'm just as worried as you are."

"Well that's where we differ. I go out and do stupid heroical type stuff and get myself beat to hell. I'm not in the top three percent like _some_ people."

Simon scowled, but he had a point.

"Shouldn't we get someone else to come along?" he asked once they climbed into the mule.

"No. It only runs with four, not five" Mal responded mindlessly as he fiddled with the controls.

"Then we'll have to leave one of them."

"It ain't a hard choice," he grumbled. If Alexander got his darlin' killed…

********

Oxygen. Third most abundant element in the 'verse. At the moment, she couldn't get any into her lungs.

She was pressed up against the wall of an abandoned and half demolished building. They had just ran over two miles to escape the hunting party and get to the building site. Shepherd was sitting beside her, also gasping and trying to slow his heart rate.

"We lost them," she coughed. "For now. They know we came this way. It isn't dark. We're in plain sight. We have to keep moving."

"I need to catch my breath. I'm not young like you are."

She slid down the wall and joined him on the cold ground with a shiver.

**"I won't talk. Go ahead. Kill me."**

**"As you wish," **another voice said.

**-Bang-**

River winced with tears in her eyes. His voice was quiet now. It slowly faded to a soft whisper like a breeze in the leaves. Then the breeze stopped and Daniel Alexander was dead.

"River?" Shepherd asked as he placed a kind hand on her shoulder. She didn't look well.

"Alexander…he's dead."

Shepherd bowed his head. "That boy was smart with gizmos and whatnots, but he was stupid otherwise."

"Not stupid. Stupid…in love."

He looked at her with his warm eyes. "This isn't your fault."

"I know. You can't help who you love. Your heart chooses, not you. He saved us. One for the whole. Like chess. Sometimes it takes one piece to save the king. But that doesn't mean that I like it."

"He was a good kid."

"Shouldn't have been the sacrifice."

"No one should have to be a sacrifice."

She inclined her head in agreement. There was a stillness for a moment, both silently thanking and mourning the officer that saved their lives.

"We have to move. They're coming," she whispered. She rose gracefully, offering a hand to help him up.

"I'm not _that_ old," he replied with a grunt.

They heard the pounding of boots once again and they ran deeper into the ruins.

********

"Slower," Simon whispered harshly. "You aren't easy to carry!"

He stopped suddenly, causing Simon to lurch forward. He caught him by his vest, easing him back into a standing position. They were hiding beside the wall of the base.

"Why are we-"

Mal shushed him. He was attempting to eavesdrop on the orders the guy in charge was barking at his men.

"They were last seen running into the Southwest build site. The build site spans ten square blocks. When you find them, shoot to kill. There are two. The third was already caught and killed. Move now! We have to find them before sundown!"

Simon looked at Mal. "You don't think that River was the one that they…do you?"

He shook his head no and started back towards the mule.

"How can you be sure?" Simon asked nervously. "It's possible they used the safe word. They could have gotten her and-"

"They didn't."

"You're sure?"

"I have to believe that. We're goin' to that site and we're gonna find her before these hundan yuan hou do."

He started it up and they took off for the heart of the build site.

********

"How'd they find us?" Shepherd wheezed.

"Dogs. Trained to find a trail."

He shut the door to the old house while she watched the street through the cracks in the boards on the windows.

"Why are there so many empty buildings?" she asked. He was always surprised at how quickly she went back and fourth between sanity and complete nonsense.

"I read that they're going to rebuild this entire area with newer things like a Core-level hospital."

"Viruses," she snarled. "Passed from one to another living off of them. Keep spreading and spreading until we're all infected."

Shepherd raised his eyebrows. "Apparently Mal's view of the 'verse has rubbed off on you."

She smiled. "I was already thinking it before I met him."

"That makes it even scarier."

She laughed, and then stopped suddenly as she dropped to the floor. He heeded her hand motion to join her, instantly dropping beside her_._

"Ears everywhere," she whispered. "Follow the leader."

She started crawling towards a door. She didn't know where it led, but anywhere was better than where they were. He followed as stealthily as he could. A few dust particles were kicked up from the wooden floorboards into their faces.

At that exact time, a member of one of the hunting parties was hovering by the door listening for signs of people inside.

She bit back the sneeze threatening to escape, but Shepherd's cough involuntarily slipped out.

_-Smash- _

The door was kicked in and they were staring down the barrel of yet another gun.

********

His eyes swept the landscape for signs of River or Shepherd or anyone.

"Ten blocks isn't small. How are we going to find them?" Simon asked.

"Keep your eyes that way, I keep mine this way."

"We're just going to sit here looking?"

"Last time I checked, talkin' has nothin' to do with your ability to see and words don't come outta your eyes, but you're the doctor here so you tell me."

He scowled. Mal could be such a smartass. "I'm sorry if I'm trying to find a faster to way to find my sister. If she's alive."

"She is."

"We can't be sure. There's no evidence either way!"

"_She's alive_. Keep your eyes open and your mouth closed. Recon is hard enough as is."

"I apologize if this isn't my area of expertise, but this isn't what you pay me to do and-"

_-__bang__- _

It was faint, but it was a gunshot. Mal leapt out of the mule and ran in the direction the sound came from, even with his hurt legs. Simon was still ranting, unaware he was even gone. It wasn't until he didn't say anything that he realized he had leapt out.

********

_-Bang-_

River winced when she saw Shepherd get shot in the back. She pressed a palm to the wound.

"Preacher man?" she asked.

"Fine," he grunted.

"Up now, slowly," the man with the gun instructed.

She rose with death in her eyes.

"They told me to kill you on sight, but I'm thinking that I have a few moments before that. A pretty girl like you…" he leered. She shuddered at the images in his head.

He kept the gun on her as he approached, walking around the bleeding preacher to get to her. She hit him, but he didn't even flinch. He was trained better than that. He grabbed her, pressing the gun barrel under her chin.

"Behave and I'll make it quick. If you don't listen, I'll blow your brains out."

_-Click-_

"Funny, that was my line," Mal commented from the doorway. He had his gun trained on him, but his eyes were on River. "Now I want you to toss your gun and then get your hands off of her."

"I don't know who you are or why you're here, but this is a matter of the law. She's a criminal-"

"She's _my_ criminal. Back off now."

He threw his gun aside and took a few steps back. Mal extended his arm and River ran to him.

"I never said I wouldn't kill you anyhow."

Mal pulled the trigger and the man hit the floor, but he yelped as well. Blood poured out of his ear and his legs finally gave out. River sunk to the ground with him, catching his head before it hit.

"CAPTAIN?" Simon called.

"SIMON! OVER HERE!" River shouted back. She looked down at Mal with wide tear-filled eyes. There was so much blood…

_(Hundan yuan hou- bastard apes and monkeys)_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX **


	25. Part Seven Chapter 1

**Part seven  
**_Summary:__ The final part_

********

_Chapter 1-__ It was a rough day  
__Summary:__ They just want to be alone for a bit_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX **

"What happened?" Simon asked as he sank beside River. She was cradling him in her arms.

"The other doctor told him no loud sounds," she sniffed. "Preacher man was shot too."

Simon looked in at Shepherd and then back at Mal. Based on what he saw, Shepherd needed him more. He just hoped that River wouldn't kick his ass.

He stepped over them and got to work on the bullet wound.

"Are you okay?" Mal asked weakly.

"Fine. You're the one bleeding."

He saw the tears in her eyes. "Don't cry."

She said something with a faint smile, but he couldn't hear what it was. She pressed her hand gently to his ear to stop the bleeding.

"Simon?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm almost finished here. How bad is it?"

She looked down at Mal and let the tears flow. "Bad."

Simon knew that tone, so he picked up the pace. Once Shepherd was patched up—for now—he moved over to the captain. He pried River's hand away so he could inspect his ear.

"Based on the amount of blood I'm seeing, his eardrum went out again. Captain, can you hear me?"

River shook her head. "He can't hear."

"Son of a bitch! He must have undone what they did on Kerry. His legs are bleeding too. He probably ripped the stitches. Hopefully he didn't rip the muscle with it. Help me get him to the mule. Shepherd, can you walk?"

"I wasn't shot in the leg, son…" he replied gruffly. He was leaning against the wall, trying to push the pain out of his thoughts.

"Let's move," Simon nodded.

River helped Mal up and Simon got the other side. They half dragged and half carried him there while Shepherd slowly followed.

The ramp was down when they arrived. Kaylee bounced happily in when she heard them come home.

"Heya husband how'd it-" she stopped when she saw Mal. "Cap'in?"

"He can't hear," Simon responded. "I need to get him into the infirmary."

"We have to leave. Tell blonde," River added.

Kaylee ran to the comm. and Shepherd shut the ramp.

They got Mal onto the table and Simon went into overdrive to save his hearing. River stood beside him calmly. He gave her one of his handsome smiles and a sleepy, "_It'll be fine, sweetheart_" before the sedative kicked in at which point she started crying again. It had been a rough day.

Simon was torn between being the doctor or the brother, but he had to be the doctor. "River, I either need you to help or leave. I'm sorry. It's just-"

"I understand. I'm not leaving. What do you need?"

"Hold his head while I work."

She took his face in her hands, carefully turning it to the side.

He worked for three hours. The entire time she stood there holding his head perfectly still as Simon worked.

"I was able to repair the repair on his eardrum. His hearing should be back to normal after a few days. I need to work on his legs next. He's lost a lot of blood, but not enough to be concerned about."

He cut open his pants at the seams, pausing to look at his baby sister before progressing any further.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," she said coolly.

He pushed how repulsed and uncomfortable that comment made him feel back down and then continued his work. Another hour later, he was finished.

"He only ripped his stitches. It's painful, but not serious. The blood was misleading. He should be fine just as long as he stays off his feet for a few weeks."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "No more thrilling heroics, then."

Simon smirked. "No more thrilling heroics." He took off his apron and then reverted back to big brother mode. "How are you feeling, mei mei?"

"Tin roof can take ice, but it folds in a blizzard."

He nodded. "Right…"

"It was a rough day."

"Thank you for putting it into brother-dummy talk."

"You should check on preacher man."

"I should."

She pulled a stool over and sat beside Mal after he left. She took his hand in her own, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. It felt like he faintly tried to kiss back. She stayed beside him all night simply watching him sleep.

"I love you," she said quietly as she outlined his face with her fingertips.

"I was worried I wouldn't hear you say that ever again," he grumbled while his eyes were still shut.

"You almost didn't. No more heroics."

She went to kiss him, but stopped abruptly.

"Kaylee…" she called.

"She ain't here," Kaylee's voice called from outside of the door. "She ain't eavesdroppin' either."

"Get in here."

She walked in shamefacedly like she had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "Sorry Cap'in. You two are just _soooo_ shiny and sweet! I'm glad you're okay."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then she gave River a hug.

"Just pretend I didn't interrupt or nothin'," she added on her way out.

He put his hand over hers. "How'd it go?"

She tensed, not quite ready to discuss what happened. It was still too raw and confusing. "I don't want to talk about it. Not yet."

"It worked right?"

"He said so. I'll check later when I'm sure you're okay."

"I am just as long as we're still flyin' and I have my crew. Come here so we can pick up where we left off."

She leaned in once again. They were about to kiss, but they were interrupted.

"Aw hell Mal! This is what I was talkin' about! You're makin' me all sorts of sick to my stomach and that ain't good before a workout! Jesus Christ," Jayne growled.

They waited until he disappeared towards the cargo bay to try again.

"Sir, how are you?" Zoe asked when she appeared in the doorway, stopping them once more.

"Shiny," he sighed impatiently.

"You don't look shiny."

"Because no one on this ruttin' boat is givin' us two seconds alone!"

"That's what doors are for, Sir. Have fun."

She shut them on her way out.

"We're finally alone n-" she started. He shushed her.

"Don't jinx it."

She smirked and they finally kissed. He pulled her closer, entangling his tongue with hers. She gently put a hand on his chest and eased him away from her lips.

"Too much. We'll want to do more and you just had surgery-"

"Last time I checked, the activity you're talkin' about doesn't require runnin' around or standin' or usin' your ears. So we're good."

"But-"

He silenced her with another kiss she happily returned. She realized what was happening and carefully pushed him away again.

"Mal, we can't. There are windows and those doors don't lock-"

"I know my limits. Besides, do you recall how long ago the last time we did this was? 'Cause it's been about-"

She swallowed the last part of that statement with her mouth and carefully climbed on top of him, avoiding hurting his legs.

"Exactly right," he muttered out of the side of his mouth.

********

Simon was walking along the catwalk by the infirmary. It was about time to check in on his patient. He just happened to glance sideways into his infirmary. His mouth dropped. There in _his_ infirmary was _his_ sister on top of the captain kissing and getting ready to……

"Ya look like you just spied a ghost!" Kaylee giggled as she walked over to him. She followed his eyes into the room. "Whoa!"

"Do you see what he's doing with _my _sister?"

"More like about to do…"

"I'm going in there right now!"

She caught his hand. "They's just got back from a hard time. Let them be alone for a bit."

"They're…he's about to…with her…in _my_ infirmary!"

"You do that with me."

"But not there!"

"There was that one time…"

He turned an impressive shade of scarlet. "But this is _River_ and _Mal_!"

"What do you say that we walk away before…whoa…I didn't know a girl could bend that way…" Kaylee trailed off.

"I'm going to be sick," Simon choked.

"Where was I? Right, the walking away part. Let's go make some magic of our own in a weird location."

"But Kaylee, I don't think that's such a good idea. They shouldn't be doing…that…this soon after his surgery."

"Ya don't need ears or legs for that. He'll be fine. Come with me, hubby."

She took his arm and led him away, pausing to watch for one last second. "I'll have to remember that move."

"KAYLEE!"

"What? This is gonna end up helpin' _you_."

"I'm really going to be sick now…"


	26. Seven Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-__ Did it work?  
__Summary:__ Did it? And Mal and River talk about what happened in that Fed base_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Give me a second. Zoe's putting me through her diaper changing boot camp," Wash said with a weary sigh. "Warrior women."

"Take your time," Simon replied with a smile.

He was waiting with River to get the scoop from Wash about their warrants and things of the like. Simon had been refusing to look at River for the longest time—a few days actually—and now Kaylee was with him making the situation much worse.

"How'd you learn how to do that? I couldn't dream that move up! We gotta talk, sister!" she cried. River hadn't stopped blushing since Kaylee's initial, _"Was the sex good?" _comment.

"Some other time," she gritted out embarrassedly. "Simon, please talk to me."

He finally looked at her. "In _my _infirmary?"

"You two did that in _my_ room that one time!"

It was Simon's turn to blush. "You know about that?"

"Yes! Now we're even."

Kaylee burst into uncontrollable laughter. He glared at them both.

"Fine. We're even. Just don't do it again. I'm going to pretend you're still innocent."

"I love you, Simon."

"I love you too, mei mei."

"Aw. See? It's all good. But you didn't answer me before! Was it good?" Kaylee asked.

"KAYLEE!" Simon and River sputtered in unison. Luckily Wash returned before she could ask again.

"Okay kids, here's the news: you're clear."

"Clear?" River asked.

"Everything is clean. There are no warrants, no record of there every being any warrants, nothing. I had Mr. Universe double check. He checked everything. Bounty hunters, black market, unlawful circuits, you name it, he checked it. There's nothing. It's like you two were never fugitives."

"Could we be again?" Simon asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. For now, you're completely safe. How about that?" Wash grinned.

"Thank you for looking into it," River said with a relieved sigh.

"No problem, fly girl. I have a ship to pilot. You better stop by later. I want to teach you a few cool maneuvers. They're top secret. Just for you and me. Got it?"

"Yes sir," she giggled.

"Ha! I can't wait to tell Mal you called me that! He's going to be so jealous!" he laughed and didn't stop until he got to the bridge.

"So I guess you two could go home now if'n you wanted to…" Kaylee said quietly.

Simon took her hand. "This is home, bao bei."

She beamed and gave him a kiss. River shut her eyes. "Ewww."

"Now you know what it's like!" Simon exclaimed triumphantly.

"I know what it's like," she shot back.

"You mean you've seen us…?" he gaped.

"Who hasn't?"

She laughed at how red he turned and then kissed him on the cheek. "Bye brother."

He watched her skip away in shock.

********

"Heya Zo," Mal said when Zoe stopped by to visit him with Nadia.

"I just put Wash through diaper changing boot camp."

"How'd it go?"

She started laughing. "He turned green and almost threw up."

"He did?"

"Yes he did. I told him that he wouldn't have lasted one ruttin' day in the trenches."

He smirked. "Now that's the pure truth. Wash in a trench…"

They both started laughing at the exact same time. Nadia joined in and they both laughed harder.

"That's the first time she's done that," Zoe commented.

"So how's motherhood?"

"Tiring, but good. Would you like to hold her, Sir?"

He looked at the tiny person hesitantly. "I don't know…"

"I trust you. Don't drop her or squeeze her to death."

He forced a smile. "Comfortin' words, Zo. Real comfortin'."

"You'll be fine. Here you go."

She put Nadia in his arms and he looked down at the wide Zoe-like eyes of his youngest crew member.

"Welcome aboard kid-o. I'm Captain Mal."

She stared up at him blankly. River walked in with a laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"She thinks that you look funny."

"I do not look funny!"

Zoe laughed and then directed her attention to River. "You can hear what my daughter thinks?"

"I can."

"Ain't that somethin'?" she smiled. "Well, it's time for a feedin'. We best be on our way. I'll see you both at dinner."

She gingerly picked the baby up and left the couple alone.

River kissed him on the top of the head and then sat beside him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better. My hearin' is comin' back to me on that side."

"That's good."

"So…did it work? Are you and the doc cleared?"

"We are. Blonde checked with Mr. Universe and we're off every avenue. We're safe. For now."

He frowned. "For now?"

"We don't know if the warrants will come back or not."

"Didn't that guy say he'd prevent it?"

She tensed at the mention of him. Mal noticed her demeanor change. It was like that whenever he tried to talk to her about what happened a few days back.

"What happened in that base to make you this edgy?"

"What do you mean?" she countered. He glared at her.

"No games. Out with it."

She took a deep breath. He could be the jealous type and she didn't know how he'd react. "The reason I thought that he was bad was because he made me feel like I wanted to run away. That wasn't it. Butterfly hides like a moth to not be eaten."

"Why did that guy make you feel like that then?"

"Because he loved me."

He paused. "'Cause…he loved you?"

"I knew his presence was strong. That's why. I just assumed…it's all so new to me…"

"You know this…how?"

"He told me. We were pinned down. Hens caught in a corner with foxes ready to strike. Before we ran, he told me he loved me. Then he ran so we could escape. He died for us. Sacrifice for the village to stop the eruption."

"Okay…"

"He kissed me."

"He what?"

"Kissed me on the mouth."

Mal processed this information. "Did you kiss back?"

"No! Of course not! You're my duck and I'm your duck and he's a goose. I love you. Only you. And I couldn't pull away! The goose was fast for a goose! He didn't give me any warning and then his lips were on mine and then they weren't and he was saying goodbye and telling us to run and then we were running and running and I heard him in my head get killed because of me when I didn't even like him all that much…"

He started laughing. She stared at him strangely.

"This isn't funny. I don't see my joke."

"I know and there wasn't one. You get all sorts of cute when you're defendin' yourself. It's okay."

"It is? You aren't mad?"

"You didn't kiss back, right?"

"I had no time to do anything! Even if I did have time, I wouldn't have. I would have hit him."

"And you didn't feel anything for this guy, right?"

"Right."

"And you love me, right?"

"I love you."

"Then we're good. But if were to ever see him again, it would be a recipe for unpleasantness. Besides, I don't blame the guy. Who wouldn't love you? It's damn near impossible for anyone not to."

She smiled. "Jayne doesn't."

"I think he's startin' to come around. He hasn't tried to sell you of late. I think it's progress."

"I guess so."

"Good. So just relax and sit on over here."

"How can you tell when I'm stressed?"

"I have reader-like abilities."

She gave him an _"Oh come on" _look.

"You start talkin' in those riddles."

"I do that around you anyway. You care enough to figure them out. Simon cares, but he wants to make it go away with pills and shots when it's just who I am."

He patted the small amount of free space beside him. She lied down beside him—more like across him, it's a small bed—and he kissed her forehead. She didn't think that that was good enough, so she captured his lips with her own.

"Mal I-" Shepherd stopped in his tracks once he saw what was going on. They stopped too and looked at him, both feeling completely mortified.

He smiled at them kindly. "Never mind. I'll come back later…" with that, he slid the doors shut and left them alone.

"I can't wait until I can get outta here and to a proper room with some gorram privacy!" he exclaimed.

"Simon and Kaylee saw us."

"Saw us as in…?"

"I told you there were windows."

"They didn't!"

"Oh no…they did…"

"Jian qu chen lun gei te zhi di yu! You're jokin'! You have to be!"

"I'm not."

_(Jian qu chen lun gei te zhi di yu- my worthless self be damned to the Special Hell)_


	27. Seven Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-__ I don't pretend  
__Summary:__ Mal finally talks to Inara_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

It had been a few weeks since Mal's relapse. He was out of the infirmary and into River's old room. Ladders and stairs were off limits. Actually, walking anymore than between the room and the common area was off limits. So most of the time he was on that couch bored out of his mind.

"Thank you darlin'," he grinned when he took the plate from her.

"It was Jayne's turn to cook, but I took over so the food should be edible," River informed him as she sat beside him on the couch.

"You didn't happen to bring chopsticks did-"

She produced them from somewhere under her frumpy pink sweater. He took them with a curious smile.

"Thanks. What about something to wash this down with like some-"

She pulled a large canteen out from under the sweater too. "It's Kaylee's engine wine."

He took it and set it down on the table by his feet. "How in the 'verse did you fit all that under there?"

"A magician never reveals their secrets! _Never_!"

"Sorry I asked."

They were about halfway through with their meal when Wash called down to them.

"Hey River, do you think that you might be able to take the helm for a bit? I have an angry wife and a daughter that won't stop crying!"

"Yes, I can."

"Thank you! I owe you one!"

She gathered her plate and chopsticks, quickly kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, love."

"Take your time. I'll just be here doin'…what I'm doin'…" he sighed.

She smirked and breezily scaled the steps.

He sat alone for a short time finishing up his meal and what was left in the canteen. Then he sat staring at his legs.

"Why'd you two have to give out? Now I'm stuck here. Good goin'."

Inara had just been passing through when he spoke. He looked up and saw her there. Their eyes locked and they both froze. It had been going so well. She stayed clear, he couldn't go up there, she spoke to Wash about their flight plan, they avoided each other and what happened, it was perfect. But now…

"How…how are you feeling?" she asked timidly to break the uneasy silence between them.

"Good other than the fact that I'm goin' crazy just sittin' here."

She nodded and the silence resumed. He took a slow breath. They couldn't ignore what occurred forever.

"Would you sit?" he asked, motioning to the chair to his far right.

She cautiously sat down. "What is it?"

"I think that we gotta talk. I'm gettin' tired of pretending that it's all okay. It isn't."

"Before you start yelling at me, I'd just like to say that I had your best interests in mind."

"I know you had your heart in the right place, but you don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Do you even know why I'm upset?"

She lowered her eyes to her dress and started to fidget with the fringe trim. "You're upset because I didn't tell you about what was going on with River."

"Yes, but that's not all of it."

"I pretended to be her," she practically whispered.

"It all comes down to the same thing. You don't get what she is. Yeah I'm pissed that you didn't tell me she was _taken by the Feds_. And yeah I'm pissed that you _tried to take her gorram place_. But what ticks me off more is that you don't even understand why that's so terrible."

"Because you love her."

"It ain't just that. It's…" he started to laugh mirthlessly.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you remember what I was like before this? Before her?"

"Yes."

"I was," he paused, letting the charade of a grin slide off of his face as the word crept into his mind. "I was broken. I had this ship and my crew, but that was it. I thought it was enough. Don't get me wrong. I love this boat and I love my crew, but it didn't fix me. Nothin' can really fix me all the way. She's the closest thing to it. She understands me and doesn't try to change it or anything. She's simply there. And I'm real used to her bein' there. The 'verse is all manner of wrong if she ain't."

She finally looked back up at Mal who was taking a moment to collect his thoughts. The whole truthsome talking thing wasn't his forte.

"What I'm tryin' to get at is that what I feel and got with her is more than love. It ain't right how much I need her. It doesn't rightly matter what you thought was right for me at the time because it's the principal of the thing."

"I…" she grew quiet again. He sat up straighter with a serious look on his face.

"It don't matter if you thought that it was the best for me—it may have been—you still lied to me, kept the fact that she was taken, maybehaps even bein' tortured or dead, from me, and tried to be her after everything she is to me. She is everything to me."

"I look back now and it wasn't the best idea I've ever had."

"What's done is done, but that don't mean that I forgive you. If you ever step in between me 'n her—even if it is for my 'best interests'—ever again, it will be the last thing you do on my boat. You're welcome here since you're still my crew. I think for now it's best if you talk to Wash 'n Zoe about business transactions and the like."

"Hear me out. Please. I don't want to stop speaking to you because of this! I only did it because I care about you!"

"Let me make myself perfectly clear, I love River. I put her first. I don't wanna be around if she isn't with me. So you should of told me so we coulda acted and gone after her. I coulda helped find her, but instead you just lied to me and hoped it would all turn out okay!"

"Just because you put her first doesn't mean that we all have to!"

And she regretted it the second the words slipped out.

"I didn't mean…" she backpedaled.

"This is gonna be a good explanation…" he laughed humorlessly again.

"She came back alright, didn't she? You both are fine now. Why can't we just move on?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

She looked the most stricken he'd seen in a long time. "Pardon?"

"You know what I meant. Why can't you just move on? It's been over seven months now. You knew before I did that I loved her."

"You think that this is because of you?" she scoffed. It was.

"Don't do that. Don't blame my ego. It is. You wanted River to be gone."

"I did not!" she cried, although she wasn't sure if it was the truth or not.

"Inara…" he breathed while rubbing his aching head. "I didn't want to fight. I never wanted to fight. We are never honest. Ever. I'm tryin' to be honest right now. I loved you. On some level, always will. We never would have worked."

"You can't know that."

"I can and I do. It's over. It's been over."

"It never started in the first place. You wouldn't let it."

"No _you_ wouldn't let it! I tried! Remember Nandi? That night I tried to tell you I loved you and you told me that you were leaving!"

"But I stayed! You never tried again!"

"Because that night I got my gorram answer!" he stopped, trying to regain his calm. "This argument ain't even about us. It's about me and River."

"This is about us!"

"No, it ain't. Me and River are nothin' like me and you. Two totally different relationships. She sees me. I see her. There's nothin' more to than that. But with you it's lie after lie. You take one mask off and there's another under that one. I just…I never got to the real you. I couldn't if I tried. You don't see me either. When you do, it's never good enough. I'm never what you want. I never will be."

"You're wrong. I want you! I always have!"

"You want who you think I am. That ain't me."

She got up gracefully and walked out of the room towards her shuttle. She broke out into a run after she got out of Mal's earshot and started crying. The trip to the shuttle was too far, so she sank to her knees on the catwalk. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry," she heard River say sweetly.

"You hate me too, don't you?" she sniffed.

"No. He doesn't hate you either. He's just hurt. I know that you did that only to help him. Thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't."

"But I don't know if I did it for him or for me…" she admitted.

"You did it for him."

"How can you be sure when I'm not sure myself?"

"Because you're my friend."

Inara grew quiet. Some of the thoughts towards her "friend" weren't very friendly.

"I know. It's okay," River commented.

"You know and you aren't angry or anything?"

"No. You're like a sister. Sisters don't always get along."

That got a smile out of her. River patted her on the shoulder.

"It'll get better. I promise."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make all of these men fall in love with you."

"You do it too. Companion."

"That isn't love. That's lust. There's a difference."

"I don't pretend."

"Pretend?"

"I'm me. They're them. It is what it is. Some things can't change."

"Some can. He did."

"Not really. I just mended him. Feel better."

With that, she skipped off leaving Inara by herself.


	28. Seven Chapter 4

_Chapter 4-__ Nothing ever went right  
__Summary:__ It wasn't the way he wanted it to go_

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

It had been a few months and Mal was up and about again. He was in the corridor outside of the bridge clutching a small wooden box hoping that he was masking his thoughts or that she wasn't paying attention. He snuck another quick look at the ring and then shoved it back into his pocket before wandering up to the helm.

"Hey sweetheart," he grinned. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head and then leaned on the consol beside her.

"Hi," she eyed him carefully. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

He just smiled. "We gotta get goin' soon. The restaurant opens in a few-"

"Can't. I have to watch Nadia tonight. Blonde and his wife are going out."

Of course his plans would be messed up. "Can't Simon and Kaylee watch her?"

"They're going with them. It's a married couple's dance."

"What about-"

"Preacher man is catching the evening mass. Inara has a client. Jayne…shouldn't be with left with children. Sorry, _aiqing._ Maybe tomorrow."

He sighed. "That's okay. We'll just eat in."

"Sorry again."

"Not your fault darlin'."

He walked out of the bridge towards the kitchen trying to come up with another plan.

********

Everyone left pretty early. Mal stayed at the table cleaning his guns. River walked in after putting Nadia to bed.

"She's asleep for now. Blonde says she wakes up a lot still."

She set the monitor down on the table and moved to the stove. He cleared the table off and went over to help make dinner.

They whipped something up quickly laughing the entire time. She handed him a plate and then they sat at the table.

The mood was perfect. Everything was perfect. The dim lights. The soft hum of Serenity. This was home, better than any gorram restaurant. He ran his fingers across the box in his pocket, collecting himself before he asked.

"River," he started.

"Somethin' smells good!" Jayne exclaimed as he bounded into the kitchen. He helped himself to what was left and then plopped down at the end of the table. Talk about a mood kill.

Just when Mal thought that the situation couldn't get any worse, Nadia's shrill cry screamed through the monitor.

"I'll be back soon," River said softly. She kissed Mal on the lips on her way.

"Ewww! I'm tryin' ta eat here!" Jayne cried.

She paused in the doorway with a sweet smile. "Just because you don't kiss on the mouth doesn't mean that everyone else shouldn't."

Mal laughed at the look on Jayne's face.

"Ruttin' moonbrain," he grumbled.

"Jayne is still a girl's name," River's voice called from the corridor.

He slammed his chopsticks down. "Feng dian mie nu wu!"

"Watch it," Mal snapped.

"She started it!"

"No _you_ started it 'cause you can't take mature relationships."

He grunted in response. Mal looked down at the box under the table, ignoring Jayne for a moment or two. He picked up one of the guns Mal had been cleaning.

"Damn Mal! Is this a new one? Oooh it's got one of them new clips that goes with it!" he loaded it excitedly. Mal looked up and saw the gun pointed at him.

"JAYNE! PUT IT DOWN!"

"What? Nobody cleans guns with a loaded clip nearby! I checked it's empty-"

"No no no! You don't point guns at people when they might be-"

_-Bang-_

Mal's hand flew to his forehead above his eye where the blank had just grazed him. "OUCH!"

"Gorramit Mal! I didn't touch the trigger, I swear!"

"Even when a gun ain't loaded you don't point it at people!"

River ran in with a sobbing Nadia. "Mal? What happened?"

She saw the blood and instantly passed the baby to Jayne so she could stop the bleeding.

"What the hell?" Jayne roared with the infant in one hand and the gun in the other.

She pried Mal's hand away so she could look at it. "You shot him?" she snapped.

"Would you shut this gorram kid up?" Jayne shouted over Nadia's wailing.

"You _shot_ him?" she repeated.

"Everyone just calm-" Mal tried.

"The trigger moved on its own!"

"NO TOUCHING GUNS! You don't POINT IT AT PEOPLE!"

"IT AIN'T MY FAULT!"

Nadia kept crying and they kept shouting. Mal sighed. Nothing ever went right.

"SHUDDUP!" he finally bellowed. Even Nadia obeyed.

River gently pressed a napkin to the wound. He put his hand over hers. "I'm fine. It was just a blank."

"It could have been worse," she commented, sending Jayne a death stare.

"Someone take this thing away from me! I think it wants to puke on me…"

River took her from him pointedly, placing her in her highchair and then returning to Mal's side tenderly putting a hand on his face.

"Peng heng xian zhuo wu jian!" she spat.

"I am not! You take that back!"

"What are you going to do? Shoot me too?"

"It was an accident!"

"You still shot him!"

"It weren't my fault!"

Their shouting continued for another few minutes and Nadia started screaming again. Mal had enough. It wasn't the way he wanted it to go, but he knew that it would stop the fighting.

"River!" he shouted. She ignored him and continued to call Jayne names in Chinese. "Will you marry me?"

The room fell silent, other than the crying.

"What?" River and Jayne said in unison.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated as he set the open box on the table. Her eyes lit up and a wide smile crossed her face.

"Yes."

He slipped the ring on her finger. Jayne watched in shock as the now engaged couple kissed. Nadia started crying again. River reluctantly went over and soothed her before returning to her _fiancé's_ side.

"Can you believe that we had the wrong night? It's so weird," Wash laughed as he, Zoe, Simon, and Kaylee wandered into the kitchen.

"Sir?" Zoe asked.

"What?" Mal responded.

"Why are you bleeding?"

River glared at Jayne who grunted, "_It weren't my fault."_

Wash took Nadia from River, pausing to stare at her hand. "Fly girl, why is there a big ring on your finger?"

She grinned. Kaylee squealed and hugged her and Mal at the same time. "THIS IS SO SHINY! FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY!"

"You're gettin' married?" Zoe asked. Mal nodded. She gave him a warm smile. "Congrats."

"I'm with Kaylee on this one. FINALLY!" Wash exclaimed. He hugged River and slapped Mal on the back.

Simon was about to threaten Mal with bodily harm, but then River smiled at him and he swore that his little sister was whole again. So he merely looked Mal in the eye and said, "Don't screw it up."

"We're gonna have to tell Shepherd he's got another ceremony to perform. Hopefully this one won't be as…exciting?" Wash smirked.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Zoe asked. "Wash got his dates mixed up. The dance ain't 'till tomorrow and we didn't get any food."

"Not at all," Mal shrugged.

"I should take a look at that wound. How did it happen?" Simon asked.

"Jayne fired a blank at me."

"IT WEREN'T MY FAULT!" Jayne defended angrily.

Simon moved in to take a peak, but he pulled away. "I'm fine doc. Better than fine."

River's smile returned and he wrapped an arm around her with a quick kiss on her cheek.

They popped open a bottle of rice wine and gathered around the table.

Wash cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. They all stopped talking and laughing to hear what he had to say. "I'd like to make a toast. So everyone raise a glass."

Everyone obliged. "To the future Reynolds clan," he exclaimed.

"FINALLY!" Kaylee cried after everyone had taken a sip of their wine.

A few minutes went by of general chitchat and merriment.

"What's everyone celebrating?" Inara inquired as she entered the kitchen.

"'Nara. Hi. I thought you had a client," Kaylee commented.

"I did, but he got called away on business. What's going on?"

The room was a little tense. River broke the silence. "We're getting married."

She held up her hand. Surprisingly, Inara smiled and hugged River. "Congratulations mei mei."

After that the room relaxed. She went over to Mal and hugged him too. "Don't mess this up."

He smirked. "Your faith in me is overwhelming."

"I know. It's incredible," she joked. They exchanged smiles communicating silently. They were okay again.

After another hour of talking and celebrating, they retired to their bunks.

To say that it didn't go right wouldn't be accurate. Just because it didn't go as planned didn't change what happened. She said yes. That's all that mattered. So he figured that it went perfectly.

"Why would I have said anything different?" she asked once she shut the hatch behind her.

He was about to answer, but she silenced him with a kiss. "Rhetorical question."

"I love you, darlin'."

"I love you too."

They kissed again and started tossing their clothes onto the floor as they tumbled onto their bed. He kissed her lightly, pulling away to look into her eyes.

She put a hand on his face. "Thank you for fixing me."

"You're the one that fixed me."

She gently kissed him again. Nothing ever went right.

…before they found each other.

**XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX**

**The end**

_Thanks for sticking with it to the end. Sorry it took so long to finish. Work got a little crazy lately and I haven't had as much time as I did. I hope you enjoyed it. _

_(Feng dian mie nu wu- Crazy little witch_

_Peng heng xian zhuo wu jian- big-bellied long-snouted dog oaf)_


End file.
